Un camino inesperado
by angiskuldy
Summary: Un año después de la guerra, una duda sigue en varias cabezas: dónde fue a parar el cuerpo de Snape? Las vacaciones, permiten a Hermione descubrir algo muy importante para su futuro.
1. Renacer

**Un camino inesperado**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a JKRowling, y su genial mundo de Harry Potter blah blah blah. Yo solo pongo el guión y la imaginación para este fanfic. Espero que os guste!**

**Pairing: HG/SS**

**Location: post HP7**

**Tipo: Romance, SnapePOV, algo de Humor, OC.**

**Rating: M**

**Resumen: Un año después de la guerra, una duda sigue en varias cabezas: dónde fue a parar el cuerpo de Snape? Las vacaciones, permiten a Hermione descubrir algo muy importante.**

**1- Renacer**

Al fin había conseguido darle sus recuerdos, la pieza que terminaba aquel endiablado puzzle que Dumbledore había compartido con Harry, pero no con él. Nunca confió lo suficiente en él...

Y ahora su respiración había ralentizado casi hasta el último aliento.

No supo porqué aquel canto se iba acercando cada vez más. Podía ser que llegara a notar su entrada en aquello que llamaban cielo? Podía haberse redimido a los ojos de...Dios? La melodía seguía avanzando pero no sabía cuanto tiempo sería capaz de seguir escuchándola. Creyó atisbar un aleteo pero no sabía el porqué. Estaba en la casa de los gritos, un lugar frío y oscuro, escondido y apartado de todo, un sitio deprimente en el que terminar el camino.

Sus ojos pestañeaban a duras penas cuando el canto se paró muy cerca de él. En unos instantes notó que la mordedura del cuello parecía refrescarse ante un débil goteo. Un arrullo siguió entonando las notas de un breve momento que fue dando eco en el sitio dónde yacía. Enfocó su mirada, algo borrosa, y fue recuperando una respiración acompasada. No tuvo más que pensar, en cuánto pudo ver a un Fénix dejando caer sus lágrimas encima de su cuello mientras lo miraba con aprensión. La magnífica ave le miraba expectante, como leyéndole los pensamientos. Severus le miró y el recuerdo de Albus le quemó en la herida que cicatrizaba. Podría ser que el Fénix fuese enviado por Dumbledore? Levantó una mano, extrañado e intentó acariciar el Fénix. Éste, algo receloso, se dejó tocar; para después batir las alas y desaparecer.

Snape cerró los ojos cansado. No había muerto. Le habían salvado.

Podría ser que Dumbledore después de todo tuviese en cuenta el alma de Severus Snape. Podía verse recompensados sus años de espía y de dar todo cuanto estaba en su mano para salvar a Harry de una muerte que tenía que ser a manos de nada más y nada menos que del señor oscuro. De aquel de quien le había protegido durante tanto tiempo.

Cerró los ojos y descansó unos minutos.

- Te dijo que lo trajeras? -dijo una voz de mujer a medida que varias pisadas se acercaban a la casa de los gritos-.

- Pero qué te hace pensar que estará aquí todavía? -le respondió esta vez una desdeñosa voz masculina-.

Ambas figuras entraron en la estancia y Snape abrió los ojos en pequeñas rendijas al reconocer que esas personas se acercaban.

- Tenemos que ayudarle...-dijo otra voz más joven- Él me ayudó.

- No podemos dejarle ahí. -repitió la mujer-.

- Está...vivo? -dijo el hombre de pelo rubio-.

Snape abrió los ojos y respiró hondamente para llamar la atención de los presentes al ver que la mujer se le acercaba.

- Sí, lo estoy. -su voz era más cansada que de costumbre, para ver ante él las miradas huecas de los Malfoy. Sus rostros, heridos y blanquecinos, no eran muy diferentes al suyo-. Qué hacéis aquí? -se incorporó despacio mientras Narcisa se acercaba a él-.

- Potter está vivo! No me lo puedo creer...el señor oscuro le lanzó un Avada.

Draco y Lucius se acercaron también. Snape se asombró al oír las palabras de la mujer. Cómo podía volverle a pasar eso a Potter? Cómo podía sobrevivir a esa maldición! La cara del mago fue comprendida por sus espectadores, pero ninguno supo qué responder.

- Potter tiene mi varita...-mustió el joven Slytherin para que Snape interpretara sus palabras de algún modo, pero antes de decir algo, Lucius se interpuso a Snape con mirada fría y varita en mano-.

- Qué haces aquí? Qué ha pasado?

Snape levantó una ceja y encaró con su varita levemente al oponente. Narcisa cogió la muñeca de su esposo y le bajó la varita bruscamente.

- Tenemos que irnos. -la bruja miró a Snape y esté meditó qué es lo que debía hacer-. Sólo queríamos ver si estabas...vivo.

- Eso creo -repuso con tono frío Snape-.

- Qué vas a hacer? -dijo Lucius receloso-.

- Siguen luchando?

- ...si no ha muerto ya...-no dijo quien-. Siguen en el castillo.

Snape pasó por su lado y miró a Draco antes que a los demás.

- Escondeos bien. -y con eso se fue algo fatigado por los pasillos de la casa antes de salir al exterior y salir en busca de la protección de aquello, esperaba; todavía siguiese en pie.

Pero la verdad no era esa. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver que pasaba, vio como el señor tenebroso era finalmente destruido por Harry Potter. Habrían matado también a la serpiente? No la vio cerca, así que con la mirada en la espada que sostenía Neville Longbottom mientras muchos se acercaban a ver las cenizas, dio media vuelta y pensó que lo mejor era desaparecer.

000000000

**To be continueee! Se admiten reviews! Espero que os guste y pueda seguir publicando en breve.**

**Besos a todas!**

**PD: Jo, echaba de menos esto XD**


	2. Lejos del mundo

**2- Lejos del mundo**

_-Un año después._

Había pasado todo muy rápido. Los jóvenes magos por fin terminaron las clases de su último curso y esperaban empezar unas merecidas vacaciones.

Aquel año había sido amargo para muchos de los habitantes del castillo. Habían perdido a muchos alumnos y magos, pero poco a poco fueron reconstruyendo parte del castillo y de su alma. Habían rendido homenaje a Severus Snape, quien por fin era un héroe de guerra, aunque "difunto". Nadie había visto el cuerpo del profesor, y Draco aseguraba que la última vez que lo vio estaba vivo. La hora de esa última vez, no coincidía para nada con la hora de desvanecimiento que podían dar Harry, Ron y Hermione. Sin embargo, al ver que Snape no daba señales de vida, pensaron en lo peor.

Hermione, no obstante, pensaba más veces que nadie en la misteriosa desaparición del príncipe.

- Puede ser que haya querido salir del mundo mágico. -había dicho ella en más de una ocasión. De lo cual, Harry contestaba " _Seguro que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de averiguar qué me reveló Dumbledore y a él se lo ocultó" "Me gustaría poder decir que está en alguna parte del mundo, pero..._".

Sabían que Snape no sabía nada de la destrucción de esos misteriosos objetos que Voldemort guardaba con tanto interés por el hecho de ser Horrocruxes. Pero en el fondo, Harry no sabía qué pensar del hombre más valiente que había conocido. Aunque ahora, le gustaría conocerlo mucho mejor. Pero no sabía qué habría sido de él. Quizá no estaba muerto después de todo. Y si tuvo algún tipo de ayuda mágica milagrosa cómo la que Dumbledore no dejaba de repetir que era la más poderosa? El amor... Pero Snape podría ser capaz de salvarse debido a su amor por su madre? No sabía qué pensar, y a su pesar, también lo dio por desaparecido.

Y para la joven, ese año había sido un año dónde ya no era recibida por la escrutadora mirada oscura del amargo profesor de pociones. Un curso sin ver esas ropas negras, esas largas hileras de botones, ése andar firme e intimidatorio...Un profesor, que siempre la hacia trabajar para obtener su mérito. Un mérito difícil de conseguir...

Ron y Hermione, después de intentar por todos los medios que su relación siguiese floreciendo para mejor, veían que cada vez era más difícil. Hermione entendió que Ron a veces podía ser la clase de chico que hacía oídos sordos parte del tiempo. Y eso no le gustaba. Se cansaba de su limitada conversación e intereses, aborrecía a sus "fans" de quiddich, y sin embargo; tenía miedo de decirlo y perder su amistad. Pero las cosas fueron bien para la joven, quien sorprendió a Ron coqueteando con una de sus seguidoras. Aquello hizo por fin saltar la chispa que encendió a Hermione y dejando las cosas claras, se separó de Ron, asegurando que su amistad era lo que más quería. Harry, intentó apoyar a los dos, pero vio que ambos estaban bien, o incluso mejor, sin el otro. Volvían a ser amigos. Sólo eso, todo era como el principio.

Después de una agradable fiesta de despedida, Hermione fue la primera en desaparecerse para empezar sus vacaciones de verano. Apareció dónde más quería. Su casa de verano.

Los padres de la joven, habían sido localizados y Hermione les devolvió sus recuerdos. Ahora la recibían con una sonrisa en el porche de esa casita en la campiña Inglesa, Pemberley.

Y aunque ella era una bruja, no supo vislumbrar el siguiente acontecimiento que tendría lugar en ese recóndito sitio.

Severus Snape, había pasado un año intentando ocultarse del mundo. Al menos el chico había sobrevivido. Había protegido al hijo de Lily. Y ahora sus recuerdos parecían algo borrosos. Era como si parte de su alma, hubiese empezado desde cero con la milagrosa cura de Fawkes. Haciendo desaparecer casi toda la aflicción que le brindaba pensar en Lily.

Había conseguido cambiar de aspecto con algunos hechizos. No sabía por qué lo había hecho exactamente, pero ahora no quería saber nada de nadie ni de su relación con el mundo mágico. Quería descansar. Aunque de vez en cuando echaba de menos aquel castillo que tantos recuerdos le traía, casi toda una vida de recuerdos entre los muros de aquel castillo.

Ahora su imagen era casi la de siempre. Sin embargo su nariz había dejado de ser la de siempre, ahora era más pequeña y vulgar. Y su pelo era ahora de color marrón. Había notado varias miradas femeninas en alguna ocasión, pero nada de eso le importaba en realidad. No tenía...ganas.

Después de la caída de Voldemort, había salido de la calle de la Hilandera recogiendo algunas cosas y se fue de allí esa misma noche. Llegó a la costa de Pemberley y se instaló en una casa de refugio que Narcisa le había recomendado enviándole una lechuza a su casa antes de que éste partiera. Fue un buen agradecimiento por parte de la bruja con la que compartió un juramento inquebrantable. Con la dirección en la mano, desapareció. La casa era demasiado estilo rococó para él, pero se fue acostumbrando. De todos modos, cambió algunos tonos de la casa, que aunque Slytherin; gozaba de un toque femenino extraño para él.

Había estado alerta de El Profeta para leer las novedades. Quería de todos modos, seguir al corriente de la situación. Y qué demonios! Quería saber si Potter revelaría alguna cosa de su gran e importante misión contra Voldemort, y cómo demonios había sobrevivido a un Avada de nuevo. Pero nada de eso salió a la luz. Tan solo después de varios meses, vio una noticia de la graduación de "el elegido" y sus inseparables amigos estaban a su lado. Ron y Hermione, aquella pareja que Rita Skeeter no dejó de molestar en ediciones pasadas del Profeta. No entendió qué hacía Granger con Weasley, pero pensó que de todos modos, se veía venir. Pero en aquella foto de graduación pudo ver como, entre guiones, alguien comentaba que ya no eran pareja. Bueno, pensó que aquella noticia era mejor. Es decir, la correcta. La inteligencia de aquella chica podría haber sido genial para Slytherin, pero cómo no? Ella era una Gryffindor. Una media sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara casi sin darse cuenta. Cerró el periódico de malas maneras y se dispuso a salir a dar un paseo cerca del mar.

000000000

**TBC! Os ha gustado?**

**Mil gracias a todas por comentar! ;) El fanfic irá cobrando forma en breve y...vais a disfrutar! O eso creo...XD Besos!**


	3. Los ojos de Snape

**3- Los ojos de Snape**

Hermione, después de ser recibida por sus padres y de contarles algunas novedades como lo de Ron, fue a su habitación para poner todo en su sitio. Echaría mucho de menos Hogwarts. Su vida, sus mejores momentos, los había pasado y dejado ahí. Podría haber una vida sin ese castillo? Desde luego nada sería lo mismo sin los chicos, suspiró. Ahora se harían mayores y probablemente, cada uno haría una vida distinta. El contacto seguiría, pero...hasta cuándo? Sin querer, le dolió la cabeza y se tumbó en la cama. De nuevo un puzzle se le formó en la cabeza, ojalá pudiera realizar ella la aventura de resolverlo.

- Dónde estás Snape? -dijo en voz baja, meditando consigo misma- Draco te vio después de que huyera. Cuando Harry despertó...Dónde estabas?...Tú le protegías...

La chica se quedó dormida y en su mente, imágenes de la guerra empezaron a aparecer. Los tres en la casa de los gritos. Snape en el suelo...le dio a Harry las memorias y después de mirar a Harry dejó de moverse. Dejó de moverse...y respirar? Una nube negra inundó sus sentidos mientras seguía en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Voldemort moría, Harry les explicaba lo que vio en los recuerdos de Snape. Hermione tuvo muchas emociones a la vez, y las seguía notando ahora mismo. Volvió a la casa de los gritos con Harry, pero el mago ya no estaba en el lugar que Nagini le atacó. Él quería ayudar a Harry por encima de todo...

- Te levantaste verdad? -dijo en voz baja mientras seguía pensando una y otra vez en el mago- debiste de hacerlo. Y...seguro que fuiste a ver si podías ayudar. Pero...viste que ya habíamos ganado y...-abrió los ojos saliendo de su posible revelación-.

Miró por la ventana y pensó que quizá Snape estaba viviendo por fin en algún lugar, lejos de la magia. Pero por qué? Ahora se escondía? Ahora que todos le querían vivo para hacerle alabanzas? Snape no era hombre que presumiera de sus hazañas, eso seguro. Puede que solo necesitase descansar, o en realidad sí estuviese muerto y su cuerpo había sido perdonado junto con su alma. Podría ser que no existiera aventura alguna, y eso la deprimió un poco.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de pensar en cosas cómo esa e intentar ver qué camino escogería después de esas vacaciones. Por que aunque era una sabelotodo, no tenía idea de qué podría ser lo mejor: Animaga, un trabajo en el ministerio o...muy a su pesar, pocionista. No sabía por qué pero esa opción apareció de repente en su cabeza, desde que supo que el gran mago que la enseñó, lo había hecho a la perfección. Imponiendo un respeto absoluto por la materia y haciendo que sacara lo mejor de ella misma. Para después convertirse en el hombre que lo arriesgó todo por amor. Raro, verdad? -pensaba a veces-. Quien parecía ser el menos propenso a mostrar alguna señal de amor o sentimientos, había sido el que más había amado. Volvió a agitar la cabeza y se inclinó encima de la cama.

Se levantó y pensó que un paseo en bicicleta por la playa era lo que necesitaba. Echaba de menos las malditas bicicletas! Todo hay que decirlo, mucho mejor que una escoba- se decía.

Sentado en un muro de piedra, Snape miraba hacia el mar. El aire removía un poco su pelo y después de meditar cual sería el siguiente paso razonable a dar para seguir con alguna ocupación en su vida durante varias horas, había aceptado que echaba de menos ser profesor. De pronto una silueta se dibujó acercándose. Era un bicicleta. Había convivido con muggles vecinos algunas veces y conocía algunas cosas gracias a la información que había almacenado a lo largo de ese tiempo. La silueta se iba acercando y pudo ver que era una joven de pelo castaño y rizado. Sin querer, la memoria de Hermione Granger apareció antes que cualquier otra. Podría ser ella? Y de golpe el pasado volvió a su mente. La miraba con añoranza?

Hermione contemplaba mientras escuchaba música, el recorrido que estaba haciendo. En ese momento no pensaba en nada. Se sentía algo liberada. El paisaje estaba desierto a esa hora. Los pocos vecinos de aquella costa estarían ocupados preparando la cena o de vacaciones. Se cruzó con una pareja de jóvenes y después; nada. Hasta que al llegar casi al final del recorrido, vio a alguien encima del puente de piedra. Su silueta le fue familiar y miró hacia él haciéndose la distraída. Si no fuera por que el hombre no tenía un perfil pronunciado, habría reconocido un parecido a Severus Snape, y sin querer se dejó llevar por la bicicleta sin pedalear. Snape vio como la joven parecía mirarle. Sí, podría ser ella. Les separaba una distancia de unos 100 metros, pero ambas respiraciones sin ellos saberlo, se agitó ante la duda. Hermione siguió pedaleando y giró unos metros más adelante. Cuando le buscó con la mirada, vio que la silueta se alejaba. Acercó la bicicleta hacia el puente para ver la huída de ese hombre, y de nuevo una sensación le recorrió la espina dorsal. Ese andar...le recordaba tanto a Snape. Queriendo ser una buena espía, se decidió a seguirlo. La emoción de una nueva aventura le hizo hervir la sangre, pero no debía de entusiasmarse tanto, verdad?

Snape quiso irse en cuanto supo que si era ella, sería la primera en entrometerse y descubrirlo. Algo apresurado, siguió un camino de adoquines entre un pequeño bosquecillo hasta llegar a su refugio. Hermione dejó la bicicleta y se dispuso a seguirlo de cerca y a una distancia prudencial. Al llevar su varita, hizo conjuros para no ser vista, pero parecía que el mago pensaba que no era seguido. Al ver la casa en la que entraba el hombre, se asombró. De verdad podría ser esta la casa en la que Snape viviría? Con dudas sobre lo que estaba haciendo, fue acercándose más.

Severus se sentó en una de sus butacas mientras hacía aparecer un té, mientras Hermione decidía qué era lo que iba hacer. Pasados unos minutos, Snape se estremeció cuando llamaron a la puerta. Podía ser ella? Tranquilo, se dijo. No puede reconocerte...Para no levantar sospechas, fue rápido a abrir la puerta todo lo cortés que pudo. Quizá así la engañaba del todo.

- Sí? En que puedo ayudarla joven? -se paró enfrente de la puerta con pose adusta-.

Hermione solo pudo quedarse atontada un segundo. Esos ojos no habían cambiado nada, eran los ojos de Snape. Pero quiso seguir adelante con el "plan".

- Sí...lo siento, podría decirme dónde puedo encontrar Roslyn Cottage? Creo que me he perdido... -la mirada de Snape intentaba no ser tan atenta como había sido en años anteriores, y bajando la mirada salió un poco de su casa para señalar a la derecha-.

- Oh, creo que está... un kilómetro a la derecha. -Hermione miró sus manos, esas manos que siempre había visto cerca de su caldero, las reconocía también a la perfección. Tenía que ser Snape. Su corazón se agitó un poco-.

- Bien. Muchas gracias. Me ha sido de gran ayuda. -y antes de dejar que el hombre diera algún movimiento, Hermione le apuntó con la varita y pronunció finnite incantatem cerca de la nariz de Snape, que con recelo ante el hechizo que no pudo prevenir, volvía a lucir su particular nariz-.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y todo dejo de existir en ese momento. Snape volvía a estar delante de ella, con pelo negro, nariz y todo! -pensó sin poder evitar hacer una inquieta sonrisa. Snape en cambio, no le sonrió. Sólo parecía reprimir la furia, sin saber qué decir. Sacó su varita en un rápido movimiento de su manga y atrapó a la joven contra la pared del porche mientras la apuntaba.

- Qué petrificó a Hermione Granger en segundo curso? -la joven le miró algo asustada, pero comprendió qué estaba haciendo y respondió con rapidez-.

- Un basilisco! El de la cámara de los secretos! -Snape se separó y se guardó la varita apenas mirándola-.

- Tenía que estar seguro...

- Lo sabía...-suspiró casi eufórica mirándole de vuelta al mundo real y el mago le levantó una ceja- Sus ojos...son los mismos. -Snape no pudo reprimir dar un respingo al oír esas palabras-.

- De todo el mundo mágico, ha tenido que descubrirme y perturbar mi paz, la "sabelotodo". Irónico, verdad?

- Y si hubiese levantado antes esa ceja -le señalo brevemente con el dedo- lo hubiese hecho incluso antes. -volvió a medio sonreír-.

- Bueno...ahora tengo que pedirle que no diga nada, eso también lo sabe, verdad?

- Puedo preguntar porqué?

Snape tragó saliva y se metió de nuevo dentro de casa. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta al encontrarse con la puerta en sus narices. Y sin dudarlo mucho, volvió a llamar efusivamente. Qué demonios! Se alegraba de ver vivo a ése hombre, y aunque él le hubiese cerrado la puerta, ella quería decírselo. Creía que el hombre debía de merecer saberlo. Sabía que precisamente el cariño, era algo de lo que había carecido gran parte de su vida... Había sentido mucha pena por el mago, pero a la vez un respeto casi insuperable.

Snape volvió hacia la puerta intentando calmarse. Después de todo, era la primera visita en un año. Y le había reconocido sus ojos... La segunda ironía del día, quien lo diría. Seguro que dentro de poco llegaría la epifanía. Chasqueó la lengua y respirando hondo, volvió a abrir la puerta.

- Sí...? Señorita Granger? -esta vez la miró más detenidamente y reconoció que estaba realmente...guapa-.

- Solo quiero decirle que...Si quiere hablar...estaré en Roslyn. No sabe cuánto me alegra ver que está vivo...señor. -le miró de nuevo y notó un nuevo cosquilleo-.

- Bien. Granger. -no sabía qué más decirle- Quizá volvamos a encontrarnos un día de éstos. Pero la próxima vez, no me apunte con la varita.

Hermione hizo una pequeña sonrisa y eso conmovió parte del alma de Snape, quien le devolvió una más pequeña y socarrona. Agachó la cabeza y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

La joven bruja, se quedó en blanco mientras volvía a caminar por los adoquines y recogía la bicicleta que reposaba junto a un árbol. No podía decirle a nadie que Snape estaba vivo! Por qué quería pasar por muerto! Enfadada por la decisión que había tomado, llegó pedaleando a casa.

- Donde estabas hija? Estaba preocupada -dijo la madre terminando de poner los platos en la mesa-

- Lo siento, echaba de menos éste sitio y me he quedado un rato en el puente.

- Vaya! Si que has hecho un buen paseo. -apareció el padre de Hermione y se sentó en una silla-. Y has visto algo interesante, cielo?

- Bueno...sabéis algo de la casa que está cerca del puente? Las tejas son de color negro y verde...

- Oh. Esa casa...-dijo la madre- normalmente la hemos visto vacía. Hay alguien ahora?

En vista de que los padres no sabían nada de sus dueños, Hermione contestó lo mejor que tenía en mente.

- Ah...es que creo que ahora hay una alumna de Ravenclaw viviendo allí. -mintió la chica-.

- Estupendo no! Así podrás salir con ella...es amiga tuya? -preguntó el padre mientras se servía la cena y era seguido de la madre-.

- Oh...sí, algo así. No hablamos mucho en Hogwarts, pero sí...supongo que nos veremos algún día.

Cenaron y unas horas después, Hermione se tumbó en su cama para terminar pensando una y otra vez en su gran descubrimiento.

Severus Snape, leía un libro mientras una copa de vino yacía en una pequeña mesa, cerca de su butaca. Pero no había avanzado casi nada en su lectura. Maldita Hermione Granger, se había dicho. Le había descubierto. No había sacado su varita a tiempo. Creía pasar totalmente inadvertido para el resto del mundo, y sin embargo, ella le había reconocido...los ojos. Las memorias de Lily reaparecieron y ya ninguno de esos sentimientos eran como antes. Ya no amaba a Lily Potter. Había dejado de habitar en él aquel sentimiento, después de casi renacer. Los ojos de la joven brillaron en el preciso momento que le descubrió. Cómo cuando resolvía algún problema o se alegraba de elaborar bien una poción. Sí, Hermione Granger fue la responsable de que no avanzara más de dos páginas en 1 hora. Cerró el libro y conjurando algo que no se atrevía, apuntó con su varita a la sala. "Expecto patronum!" de la varita salió una débil luz blanca. Qué momentos de felicidad podía elegir ahora? No conseguía concentrarse y la luz se extinguió. Cansado, se metió en la cama e intentó dormir.

**TBC! Qué tal? Intentaré ir colgando capítulos algo más largos de ahora en adelante. ;)**

**Nota: La intro del ff ya ha terminado con este capítulo, ahora empieza la aventura jijiji**

**Mil gracias: Irene, Alexza Snape, CrazyMissSunshine, Herla-King, Brenkis, Mama Shmi, patybenededmalfoy, Lina Snape y anónimos! Me alegra de ver de nuevo a alguna de vosotras, qué bien que sigáis leyéndome ! Gracias por animarme! **


	4. La duda de Hermione

**4- La duda de Hermione**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione convencida y decidida, se levantó y cogió de nuevo su bici. Para llegar a la casa de Severus Snape. El mago vestía su pijama de satén negro de dos piezas y leía el Profeta de la semana pasada mientras desayunaba, cuando notó que alguien merodeaba cerca de la ventana. Se atragantó con los huevos revueltos y desvió su mirada hasta la puerta. Al momento, unos golpecitos resonaron dentro de la casa. Qué hacia ella aquí? Por que, estaba casi seguro de que era ella. Se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

Snape se paró delante de Hermione, quien no supo qué iba a decir en el momento que le vio en pijama. Severus Snape, en pijama. Era algo raro ver a su ex profesor de esa guisa, así que intentando disimular se aclaró la garganta.

- Buenos días.

- Qué hace aquí, otra vez? -y sí, sabía que había abierto la puerta en pijama, pero le daba completamente igual. Quería marcar su territorio, le gustara a ella o no-.

- He dicho buenos días, señor. -replicó ella haciendo que éste diera un respingo y rodara los ojos-.

- ...Buenos días señorita Granger.

- Puedo pasar?

- No. Estoy ocupado.

- Trabaja en algún proyecto? -Snape levantó una ceja-. Es que no me va a decir nada? -suspiró-.

- Quería algo?

- Oh! Por favor, no sea así. Podría decirse que soy...la primera visita que tiene en...un año. Y ni siquiera quiere hablar de algo?. -dijo resignada-. No me lo creo. No es propio de Severus Snape.

- Acaso cree que me conoce?

- Oh sí. Sí le conozco muy bien...

Snape tragó saliva. A lo mejor, sus recuerdos habían sido vistos por más de un testigo. Eso le dio rabia, pero ahora parte de él comprendía, que todo eso ya no tenía mucha importancia. Si tanto creía conocerle, iba a seguir con su plan y sin decir nada, se apartó de la puerta para dejarla entrar. Hermione levantó una ceja extrañada. Quizá había dicho muy rápido que lo conocía. Creía que Snape volvería a cerrarle la puerta en las narices y estaría intentando durante una semana que el hombre la dejara entrar en su espacio personal e intransferible. Pero no, la había dejado entrar. Mientras oía como el mago cerraba la puerta, iba observando la casa. Era muy bonita. Se giró a mirarle de nuevo.

Él avanzó hasta volver a su mesa, se sentó, y dio un trago de su té. Hermione se acercó y vio el Profeta encima de la mesa. Se sentó en otra silla y le miró.

- Sigue informándose?

- Sí. No he perdido el interés, señorita Granger. -he aquí a Severus Snape, pensó ella e hizo una pequeña sonrisa, acto que no supo del todo porqué lo hacia-.

- Y por qué ha dejado que se le de por muerto?

Snape no sabía qué responder ante tal pregunta. Quería alejarse de todo, simplemente descansar y no tener que aguantar las preguntas de nadie.

- Tarde o temprano, hubiese salido a la luz me temo...-dijo mirándola-.

- Entonces...va a reaparecer?

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- Así que va a ocultarse ahora que ya no tiene motivos para esconderse? -se enfadó un poco ella misma ante la actuación de su temerario profesor. Ahora mismo la intimidación que salía por cada poro de Severus Snape, había desaparecido?- .

- No estará pensando que soy un cobarde, verdad? -se levantó para replicarle-.

- Yo no he pensado eso. -dijo ella sin inmutarse, manteniendo su sitio en aquella silla-. Tengo curiosidad, por qué al parecer uno de los más respetados y mejores magos magos del mundo -había dicho eso ella?-, prefiere vivir en el anonimato. Incluso haciendo conjuros a su cara! -le miró- Pero en el fondo, se muere de ganas de volver a su mundo. Por qué sino lee todavía el Profeta? -miró de nuevo el periódico justo para ver la foto de su graduación y se quedó sin saliva-.

Snape intentando calmarse, la miró con aquellos ojos que tan bien recordaba Hermione de sus lecciones en Hogwarts y su corazón se agitó un poco. Se sentó de nuevo e hizo desaparecer el Profeta de la mesa.

- He ido consultando el Profeta para saber que todo estaba bien, Granger. Si tan bien me conoce, sabrá que quise proteger a Potter en todo momento y conseguí mi propósito. Aunque supongo que parte del mérito es de Potter por poder sobrevivir a una maldición...

Hermione se moría de ganas de decir todo cuánto sabía sobre la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, pero era algo que solo Ron, Harry y ella sabían. Aunque con el paso del tiempo, Neville, Luna y Ginny obviamente formaron parte del grupo que sabían más que otros. Snape la miró a los ojos, y supo distinguir su anhelo.

- Va a decir algo? Parece que va a explotar en cualquier momento... -Hermione reaccionó y le miró fijamente-.

- Acaso usted no tiene curiosidad por saber qué pasó? Qué le enseñó Dumbledore a Harry...que usted desconocía...Cómo murió el señor oscuro?

- Podría preguntarle lo mismo a usted. Que yo sepa, me dejó en la casa de los gritos después del ataque de la serpiente...se suponía que tendría que estar muerto.

- Claro que tenía curiosidad, pero qué posibilidades había de encontrarle? -dijo exasperada. Ella más que nadie se había preocupado por si en verdad Snape había muerto. Pero no iba a revelarlo tan pronto-.

Hermione se quedó callada. Y al momento la inundaron los nervios. Ambos compartieron un momento de tensión. Hermione desvió la mirada, al acordarse de que el mago todavía iba en pijama. Quizá sí que necesitaría más tiempo. Snape nunca cedía a la primera.

- Bueno...creo que será mejor que venga en otro momento. -Snape se alivió al oír el comentario y se levantó-.

- Sí, desde luego una Gryffindor reprimida no es lo que necesito justo en este momento. -Hermione levantó una ceja y también se levantó-.

- Perdón? -a qué se suponía que jugaba este hombre?-.

- Verla inquieta y con su repentina falta de verborrea, es más insoportable de lo que esperaba. Si me disculpa...tengo cosas que hacer. Hasta otro día, señorita Granger. -fue a abrir la puerta mientras la joven ni tan solo pestañeó. Le estaba diciendo que quería ver a la leona sabelotodo de la que siempre se burlaba o no hacia el más mínimo caso? No, no sabía qué le pasaba a Snape, pero el corazón se le aceleró y fue hacia la puerta abierta. Salió y cogió su bici mientras no dejaba de pensar en el reciente suceso, cuyas palabras de Snape hicieron despertar algo; y ahora sí, verdaderamente inquietante en su interior.

Snape vio como la chica algo turbada y pensativa se alejaba antes de haberlo mirado con unos ojos miel en los que se fijó más de lo que había hecho nunca. Porqué demonios había dicho eso? La verdad es que se había puesto nervioso, y mucho. Tanto como para decir que añoraba...algo en ella. Se habría dado ella cuenta?

Hermione pedaleó hasta llegar a la playa y se acercó a la orilla para sentarse y remojarse los pies. Ni si quiera le había ofrecido nada para desayunar, aunque ella ya lo había hecho. Toda esa escena que había vivido le era extraña. Parecía como si el recuerdo de su profesor fuera algo distinto ahora y de nuevo se acordó de esa sensación que empezaba a sentir. Estaba verdaderamente interesada en él? Por qué? Era por "pura curiosidad académica" como solía decir Slughorn; o había algo que la hacia querer acercarse más al mago?. Querría él querer acercarse a ella dentro de...días? Semanas? Miró al horizonte pensativa.

Snape se vistió refunfuñando palabras como: "Granger", "joder!", "curiosidad...", "Gryffindor", "tonterías!", "inoportuna!"; y así hasta que no supo qué hacer. La verdad, durante ese tiempo, había vivido de su dinero acumulado e intentó eludir trabajos por si acaso le reconocían. Quería pasar inadvertido. Se suponía que era escritor y trabajaba en casa. Y en realidad, lo que hacía para distraerse era leer y leer. Sobre todo para elaborar pociones y obtener ingredientes para mandarlo a San Mungo de vez en cuando con un nombre falso que había adoptado, " _Alan Darcy_".

No dejaba de pensar en la cantidad de información que le gustaría saber y compartir con Granger sobre los resultados de la guerra. Y, por qué no? -se dijo- de su vida. Al fin y al cabo, le inquietaba la mujer que le había reconocido y el por qué. Mujer? -pensó y sacudió la cabeza-.

Salió de la casa y pensó que el aire fresco le relajaría y le ayudaría a pensar. Sabía que si iba hacia la derecha, al final vería Roslyn Cottage, así que evitando una vez más la tentación; fue hacia la izquierda.

00000000000

**TBC! Review! ;)**

**Gracias a las que habéis comentado, ayudáis a esta pobre cabeza loca a escribir más...XD**

**Besos!**


	5. Quid pro quo?

**5- Quid pro quo?**

Al día siguiente, Snape no quiso pensar más en lo que desconocía. Quería saber, sí. Lo deseaba. O acaso tenía ganas de ver a una cara conocida? La verdad es que durante el día anterior, había pensado que añoraba conversar con alguien que le conocía de verdad. Por quien él era y había sido. Desconocía qué se escondía detrás de esa cabeza rizada. Estaba dispuesta a revelar lo que él preguntara?

Por la tarde, después de meditarlo, salió de su casa camuflándose de nuevo el aspecto y puso a rumbo a Roslyn Cottage. Pensó en mandar una lechuza varias veces, pero quería dar una oportunidad a encontrarla por el camino. De verdad se atrevería a llegar a Roslyn? Pero Severus Snape estaba de suerte.

Hermione tomaba el sol en la playa que rodeaba su parcela y a lo lejos vio una figura que reconoció. Debido a su posición, él todavía no la veía. Pero lo haría...Así que se puso de espaldas y se hizo la despistada. Snape se fue acercando paseando por el camino que ladeaba la playa y empezó a ver los pies de un cuerpo que estaba tumbado en la arena. Se paró en el momento que vio el final de las piernas de la joven. Estaba en biquini. Él la recibió en pijama, y ahora ella lo haría en biquini? Su corazón se agitó al contemplar la belleza de su cuerpo tostándose al sol. La piel brillaba con los rayos de luz y casi levitando dio unos pasos más adelante para terminar de ver la espalda y la cabeza rizada que yacían en una toalla roja. Qué haría ahora? Se quedó de nuevo parado.

Hermione supo entonces, que debía de estar mirándola, porque tendría que haber llegado a su al rededor por aquel entonces. Tenía que levantar su cabeza y mirarle, solo eso, o sino seguro que terminaría yéndose de ahí. Lo hizo y se tapo la cara del sol con una mano para poder verle mejor. Ahí estaba, a unos 30 metros observándola sin decidirse. Volvía a ser un desconocido, pero sabía verle debajo de ese disfraz. Snape parpadeó y se acercó mostrándose todo lo serio que pudo. Hermione siguió tumbada y esperó a tenerlo más cerca para incorporarse. Vio como Snape andaba mirando al suelo mientras se descalzaba y andaba por la arena con unos pantalones beige y una camisa negra de manga corta, increíble pensó Hermione que tuvo que incorporarse a medida que veía un Snape algo más "muggle" por así decirlo. Y por una fracción de segundo echó de menos sus ropas negras y su capa.

Cuando Snape llegó a la toalla, intentó no escanear la imagen que tenía de su ex alumna en ese momento y vio cuánto había crecido. La miró a los ojos decidido.

- Señorita Granger...

- Vaya. Hola, señor. Iba a visitarme?

- Paseaba...

- Qué amable entonces, acercarse hasta aquí para saludarme... -dijo la joven con retintín. Sabía que el mago había sucumbido al interés de todo lo que había dejado atrás y desconocía-.

Snape pensó que Hermione Granger había vuelto a presentarse en aquel escenario y resopló por lo bajo. Medio sonrió y la miró un segundo más, en un lugar entre el pecho y el cuello. Hermione se puso nerviosa, otro ataque cómo ése, y pensaría que ver a Snape la sofocaba. Agitó la cabeza y le dejó un espacio en su toalla mientras con la palma de la mano repicó en la superficie. Snape, obedeciendo su ofrecimiento se sentó a su lado y se arremangó con parsimonia los bajos del fino pantalón. La mirada de la joven se desvió incontrolada al cuerpo del hombre. Había mejorado su nutrición y tenía un cuerpo moldeado y bastante fuerte. Ahora podía ver por fin los brazos de aquel hombre, y sin querer se preguntó cuántas personas lo habrían visto así. De nuevo se agitó.

- No tengo mi varita...si quiere puede hacer algo de sombra...-dijo sabiendo que ella estaba mucho más fresca que el hombre vestido. Snape, evitando mirar al cuerpo que tenía expuesto al lado, sacó su varita e hizo aparecer un sauce al lado de ellos, cuya sombra jugaba entre las hojas siempre que el viento soplaba. Sin querer, ambos notaron que aquel momento y paisaje que estaban compartiendo era más bonito de lo que esperarían nunca-.

- Así que Roslyn es de la familia Granger, no? -balbuceó como pudo mirando a la casa situada a unos largos metros. Aquel momento le trajo una extraña sensación que le perforó el cerebro-.

- Si...desde hace 3 años. Pensé que lo habría averiguado... Le invitaría a venir, pero tendría que decir que es una alumna de Ravenclaw. Ya que quiere mantener el anonimato, mis padre creen que en su casa vive una compañera mía.

Snape la miró esta vez.

- No es la mejor excusa del mundo, pero supongo que sirve... -la tentó-.

- Cree que sería capaz de preguntarme qué es lo que quiere saber sin rodeos? -aquello puso nervioso a Snape, quien no estaba acostumbrado a replicas, y menos de una joven como ella-. Por que la verdad, dudo que después de todo este tiempo aislado, quiera intentar intimidarme. Me equivoco? -.

Los ojos negros de Snape conectaron con los de ella y fue como si el aire se detuviese entre ellos. De ambas miradas, parecían surgir chispas. Las palabras no podían salir. Hermione Granger, podía conocerle de verdad. Puesto que Snape no tenía muchas ganas de ser retórico con ella, simplemente tenía ganas de...no sabía de qué. Y estar así era algo que detestaba.

- Granger no sea impertinente.

- Vaya, y ahora me llama así!. Debería de meditar mejor ese saludo, seguro que sabe hacerlo mejor. Mientras se lo piensa...-se levantó dejando totalmente expuesto su cuerpo apretado en aquel biquini negro. Snape la miró con ambas cejas levantadas. Qué estaba pasando? Por qué no tenía una respuesta preparada? Había perdido la costumbre? La vio alejarse y apartó su mirada para darle algún tipo de privacidad mientras llegaba a la orilla. Después miró al horizonte y vio como Hermione nadaba un poco, su melena se pegó al cuerpo y los rizos dejaron de existir. Sin querer, Snape notó que aquella imagen era la mejor que había visto en...no sabía cuánto.

Pasados unos minutos, Snape estaba tumbado en la mitad de la toalla, con los ojos cerrados, meditando. Podría verse enmendado ante los ojos de la joven? Seguir siendo en parte Alan Darcy o volver al mundo real como Severus Snape y afrontar al mundo mágico. Qué haría ella?

Hermione, debido al calor que estaba sintiendo, debido a factores que ni sabía que podrían afectarla, se fue rápida al agua y se refrescó. Mientras nadaba, miraba hacia su toalla y le vio mirarla. Hundió su cabeza y buceó un poco. Cuando creyó oportuno volver nadando a la orilla, vio que Snape estaba tumbado. Era de nuevo, una imagen rara. El mago siempre conseguía hacerle hervir la sangre; incluso después de un año sin verse. Hermione se alegraba de verle, pero él no parecía igual, y eso la molestó. Acaso empezaba a darle más importancia de la debida al trato de Snape?

Cuando puso rumbo a la toalla, Snape seguía mirando al cielo, y al llegar a su lado, sin hacer ruido contempló al mago. Lo contempló más rato de lo que quiso. Parecía más apacible que otras veces, quizás porque tenía los ojos cerrados. A ese pensamiento, hizo una media sonrisa.

- Pretende seguir mirándome mucho rato más? -el hombre abrió los ojos y se quedó parado al verla, pero disimuló perfectamente.-

Hermione agachando un poco la cabeza se escurrió el pelo y se sentó a su lado.

- No me acostumbro a su nuevo aspecto.

Snape se quedó parado al oír sus palabras y la miró.

- Pero sigue reconociéndome, no es así? -ella le miró y le hizo una media sonrisa-.

- Sí...pero sigue siendo raro. -se apoyó en los codos mientras se tumbaba-. Aunque me alegro de que no haya cambiado también su voz...

Los dos miraron al paisaje sin saber qué decir.

- Bueno...-dijo ella- Cómo sobrevivió? -preguntó directamente haciendo que Snape también se apoyara en los codos para mirarla-. No me mire así...alguien tiene que empezar, no?

- Eso, señorita Granger, es algo que hasta yo desconozco. -miró hacia delante e hizo una pequeña pausa y sin entenderlo, empezó a responder- Se acuerda de Fawkes? -La joven le miró claramente sorprendida.- Bueno, pues apareció en la casa de los gritos y...lloró sobre la mordedura de Nagini...-Hermione abrió la boca y en un suspiro pronunció las palabras clave-.

- Dumbledore...?

- No lo sé. Tan solo sé que estoy vivo gracias a un fénix que había desaparecido y solo apareció en aquella pequeña habitación. No sé cuales eran los planes de Dumbledore después de muerto; ni siquiera sé si se pueden hacer planes cuando estás...muerto. -Hermione le seguía escuchando y mirando expectante.-

- Vaya. -cogió aire y miró al cielo- Siempre creí que Dumbledore tenía más de un as en la manga.

- Albus fue ante todo un mago poderoso y sabía ver una magia capaz de combatir fuerzas tenebrosas, pero en el fondo quería ser indestructible.

- Dumbledore quería el bien común. -Snape la miró con determinación-.

- Granger, a caso le ha contado su amigo Potter la verdad sobre Albus?

- Claro que sí. Sé muchas más cosas que usted diría yo.

- Como por ejemplo?

- No puedo revelarlo todo de golpe, señor. Además, no sé ni con quien estoy hablando ahora mismo, puesto que Severus Snape sigue escondido debajo de esta apariencia. -El mago estaba confuso. Él le había revelado lo de Fawkes, y ella pretendía hacerle suplicar? Y qué pasaba con su nuevo aspecto?-

- Entonces, dígame por qué piensa que Dumbledore me ayudó? Él quiso que permaneciera atado al bando del señor tenebroso. No tuvo en cuenta mi alma cuando me pidió que le matara, no tuvo en cuenta que pasé media vida de tortura protegiendo a un niño que tenía que morir...

Hermione se puso triste y agachó la cabeza.

- Y si, sí que lo tuvo en cuenta? Harry pudo sobrevivir al ataque gracias al amor de varias personas y con un poco de ayuda...-pensó en la piedra de la resurrección y el encuentro en King's Cross que le había contado Harry- Y creo que usted también sigue vivo a pesar de tener muy pocas probabilidades...

Snape desvió la mirada y miró de nuevo al mar.

- Por qué se esconde ahora que no tiene nada que temer? -preguntó ella decidida-.

- Sólo quería estar solo -no la miró-.

Hermione frunció el cejo y miró al mar. Ya estaba medio seca gracias al sol. Comprendía que aquel hombre le gustara alejarse de todo después de lo que pasó, pero eso ya no tenía sentido.

- Y trabaja en algún proyecto?

- Sigo haciendo pociones de vez en cuando... -vaya, quien lo diría, ex profesor y ex alumna hablando bajo la sombra de un árbol. Ella en biquini y él a su lado, evitando mirarla más de lo debido. Y los más inquietante, respondiendo a las preguntas de su insufrible ex alumna -.

- Me gusta su casa...

- No es mía. Me la han...prestado.

- Los Malfoy?

Snape se giró a mirarla y dijo que sí con la cabeza con seriedad. Había mandado y recibido algunas cartas vía lechuza de Narcisa. Sólo para comprobar que estaba bien. Tras un breve silencio, Snape reventó.

- Sí...supe que Draco no deliraba...

- Cómo consiguieron destruir a Voldemort?

Hermione le miró, analizando su mirada.

- Eso puedo contárselo en otro momento. Ya le he dicho que no estoy acostumbrada a hablarle a su nuevo yo.

Snape frunció de nuevo el ceño. Qué le pasaba a su imagen? Creía que era mucho mejor que el anterior, pues así al menos conseguía más atención que antes.

- Qué insinúa? No estoy con ánimo de andar con jueguecitos...-refunfuñó-.

Hermione se incorporó por completo y se puso una camiseta de tirantes. Snape no pudo evitar mirarla mientras lo hacia. Tragó saliva al ver cómo el pecho de Hermione se juntaba en un breve segundo para después, taparse debajo de esa camiseta. Ella le miró de nuevo.

- Sólo digo que...Creo que tendremos tiempo durante el verano, no cree?

Snape tuvo la sensación de que ella quería verle más tiempo a lo largo del verano. Y se extrañó. Qué le pasaba?

- Ahora es cuando usted dice que puedo venir a visitarle...-se atrevió a decir mirando la arena-.

Desde luego el coraje Gryffindor había vuelto a poseer a Hermione. Quien meditó bien sus palabras después de decirlas. Algo a regañadientes, el mago la miró y le respondió.

- Mañana.. -sonó más a una orden de profesor que una petición-.

- Por qué no ahora? Pero antes debería ir a casa a cambiarme. -recogió y caminó seguida de Snape, que no sabía qué responder-. Si usted puede, claro...

- Está bien señorita Granger. Pero no se retrase, tengo cosas que hacer...-la joven juntó las cejas, meditando sus palabras. Aquel hombre, necesitaba cariño. Acaso algo dentro de ella la impulsaba a estar cerca de él? Por qué? Quizá porque era la única que sabía de su existencia, o podría ser que hubiese otro tipo de atracción entre aquel misterioso hombre y ella?. La verdad era que quería saber algunas cosas y había aceptado ser la persona que revelaría parte de sus secretos con él. Se lo merecía más que nadie, pensó.

- Perfecto. -cogió sus cosas y Snape con su varita hizo desaparecer el árbol que les hacia sombra-. En una hora más o menos estaré allí.

Ambos se despidieron con la mirada, sin embargo cuando habían hecho varios pasos en sentido opuesto, los dos se giraron sin ser vistos para contemplar como el otro seguía su camino. Snape empezaba a vislumbrar algo extraño en el carácter de la joven. Algo que le hacia querer saber más de ella que de todo en general. Y eso era nuevo para él. Hermione, por su cuenta, no dejaba de pensar en qué más podría suceder ahora que Snape ya no quería ser Snape.

00000000000

**TBC! Qué tal? Review?...;)**

**Nota: _Quid pro quo_: del latín " algo a cambio de algo" o "algo por algo"**

**00000000000**

**Gracias a todas!**

**Sevmione23, irresistible...always XDD**

**Mama Shmi, siento que Hermione no estuviese a la izquierda! Pero me gustan tus reflexiones, son muy buenas ;)**

**CrazyMissSunshine, gruñón es cuándo más le quiero jiji**

**Brenkis, el nombre lo dice todo no? XD sutil...cof cof cof **

**Patybenededmalfoy, de nuevo por aquí! Biennn! A ver a ver...no imagines mucho que me rompes la intrigaaa! ;) es broma. Gracias por comentar!**

**Raygranger, qué bien que te guste. Espero seguir en la línea **

**Alexza Snape, lo dicho...Alan Darcy lo dice todo mmmm y el siguiente capi irá dedicado a él.**

**Gracias a todas, camen, guest...más Alan Darcy en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Besos ^^**


	6. Alan Darcy

**6- Alan Darcy**

Snape la esperaba en el salón de su casa. Se había duchado y cambiado de ropa y había decidido lucir pantalones negros y una camiseta azul oscuro. Pensó bastante tiempo frente al espejo en si seguir con su apariencia falsa o volver a revelarse delante de Hermione. Lo más normal y/o cortés sería mostrar a Severus Snape, así que dejó de lado a Alan Darcy. Y al momento notó en su reflejo que parte de su magia volvía a correr por sus venas. Reconocía en el fondo, que tenía ganas de volver al mundo real, de volver a enseñar y trabajar de verdad, y se la revelación podría ser ...Granger.

Hermione, después de decir a sus padres que llegaría a la hora de cenar por que había quedado con su "amiga", se tumbó unos segundos en su cama, pensando en todo lo que había acontecido y en lo que podía llegar a suceder. Aquel gran descubrimiento, Severus Snape vivito y coleando; había sido más truculento de lo que se imaginó. Notaba como algo de aquel condenado mago la atraía sin remedio. Al abrir el armario, se quedó helada. No tenía ni idea de qué ponerse. Al fin y al cabo, debajo del disfraz, seguía siendo Severus Snape, su ex profesor. Un profesor, que antes de ser considerado héroe, parecía un...traidor. Agitó la cabeza. Menos mal que supieron la verdad...

Pero de nuevo, pensó en el Snape profesor. Y ése Snape, siempre la había tratado despectivamente, sin hacer ningún tipo de aprobaciones a su constante esmero durante años de educación. Estaba ella empezando a querer una amistad con aquel hombre que sólo ella había encontrado? Por que de ser así...quizás Snape sólo buscara respuestas y nada más. Su compañía solo sería para sonsacar información? Con ese pensamiento, se sintió algo ofendida. Pero de nuevo, la esperanza palpitó en su corazón.

El mago se disponía en el salón, conjurando hechizos para que aparecieran aperitivos. Ni siquiera sabía porqué lo estaba haciendo. Quería ser hospitalario, se dijo. Pero no, la verdad era que a medida que se acercaba la hora, se iba poniendo más nervioso. Por qué se molestaba tanto? Hermione Granger siempre había sido una insufrible, siempre con la última palabra en la boca. -agitó la cabeza- Y ahora...ahora...ya no era su alumna. La verdad, le retumbó en el cerebro. Su inteligencia y madurez le había abrumado anteriormente, y ahora como mujer; llegaban a perturbarlo.

Hermione llegó a la entrada y se percató de algo que antes no había visto. Un buzón con el nombre Alan Darcy en letra pequeña y cursiva. Sin querer, la joven sonrió un poco. Darcy? " Qué romántico..."-pensó- Igualito que Snape...-ironizó negó con la cabeza y de nuevo sintió el pinchazo de la duda-.

Llamó a la puerta con un sencillo vestido de verano blanco, que lucía mucho más gracias a su piel morena. Todavía no sabía qué pasaría una vez dentro. Hasta dónde la llevarían sus emociones?

Snape abrió la puerta dejando ver su apariencia, que hizo que Hermione abriera los ojos un poco y de su comisura se atisbara una sonrisa. El mago, observándola, se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

- Perdón, me he debido equivocar...yo buscaba a Alan Darcy. -dijo suspicaz mientras entraba-.

Snape arrugó la frente y cerró la puerta tras ella. La verdad, es que su comentario le hizo estirar un poco los labios antes de contestar.

- Creí que así tendría más miedo. -ante las palabras, fue la joven quien se extrañó-.

- Se equivocaba. -fue todo cuanto dijo-.

- Es verdad, me olvidé de que en Gryffindor abunda más la valentía que otras cosas...-acaso la estaba retando cuando ella le hacia un...un...cumplido! Hermione contuvo el aliento de la rabia y Snape lo notó. Diablos, era igual o más difícil tratar con una mujer de lo que recordaba...- Perdone...yo...pensaba que podía estar alejado del mundo, pero cada día ha sido más difícil que el anterior.

Hermione, se giró por completo para mirarle al oír su revelación. Es un comienzo...-pensó-.

- Y..porqué ha seguido con el plan, en lugar de volver?

Snape se quedó en silencio. Se avergonzaba del papel que había hecho, se avergonzaba de no haber podido hacer nada por algunos de sus compañeros como la profesora Burbage. Y aunque supieran que había sido siempre fiel a la Orden y a Dumbledore, su mente era incapaz de olvidar muchas cosas.

- Ya se lo dije...lo necesitaba.

Hermione tragó saliva. "Y el comienzo ya se ha terminado"-pensó-.

- Señor, creo que subestima la valentía de algunos Slytherin, a veces mayor que la de muchos Gryffindor. -agachó la cabeza y prosiguió evitando mirarle-. Bueno...-miró a su al rededor- podría enseñarme la casa...-le miró-.

- Claro, sígame. -porqué había reaccionado tan rápido? Quizá porque acababa de oír un cumplido de verdad y no sabía asimilarlo con normalidad; pensó el mago mientras andaba delante de Hermione- Como ya sabe...-dijo apuntando a la sala que les rodeaba- el salón principal. -Caminó a un pasillo de la derecha mientras Hermione observaba las decoraciones por encima- Aquí tenemos la cocina.- Abrió una puerta y la dejó así para que la chica metiera la cabeza y la observara. Parecía que Snape tenía prisa de nuevo-.

- Las cocinas siempre son aburridas...-Snape levantó una ceja y la miró cerrando la puerta. Fueron a la izquierda y abrió otra puerta-.

- El baño...-era un baño grande, todo cubierto de mármol gris con una gran bañera redonda y unas lámparas de colores adornaban la sala-.

- Vaya! Qué bonito...

- Si...-casi sin darle importancia. Cerró la puerta y fue por otro pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta del fondo- Lo mejor lo he dejado para el final...-dijo antes de abrir la puerta- La biblioteca.

Al abrir la puerta, Hermione recordó al instante la película muggle que solía ver de pequeña. "La Bella y la Bestia", esa gran biblioteca llena de libros, le recordaba a la del cuento. Y se sintió como Bella. Podría ser también Snape un príncipe? Se mordió el labio mientras lo pensaba y entraba en la estancia con la boca casi abierta. Snape Prince, recordó. "El príncipe mestizo", convertido en apariencia a una cruel bestia durante años, hasta que conoce al amor y por fin...-su estúpida cavilación se vio acallada por la voz del hombre. Una voz que en aquella estancia, le puso más la piel de gallina-.

- Le gusta?

- Claro que me gusta. Por eso lo dejaba para el final no? -no pudo mirarle-.

Snape pudo ver como las mejillas de la chica empezaban a tornarse rojizas bajo el sutil moreno. Qué demonios...?-pensó.

- Si tiene interés en alguno de los que me pertenecen, puede decírmelo...-le hizo una sonrisa comedida mientras miraba también a los libros-. Son los de la derecha -dijo señalando a su lado. La colección era enorme-.

- Vaya...-se acercó a algunos tomos y leyó los títulos-.

Snape se acercó despacio por detrás y la miró embelesado. Sacudió la cabeza. Ese vestido...

Hermione se giró de golpe, haciendo que las puntas de su pelo rozaran al vuelo contra el pecho de Snape. Ambas miradas se encontraron y un nudo se albergó en la garganta del mago.

- Qué...que hay arriba?-preguntó la joven como pudo-.

Snape tragó saliva al fin y respondió suavemente.

- Dormitorios y otro baño. -tendría que enseñarle también su habitación? No lo había hecho antes y se tensó dando unos pasos hacia atrás-.

- No va a enseñármelos?

- Si tanto lo desea...-dijo vagamente-.

Hermione sonrió débilmente al oír el tono que tanto le recordó a su profesor. Levantó el libro que tenía en la mano y se lo mostró.

- Puedo? -Snape asintió al ver "_Hechizos y Magia Encantada Contemporánea_"-.

- Claro. -se giró y puso rumbo a una escalera de caracol para llegar a la parte superior de la casa-.

Hermione, miraba la portada del libro y a Snape de reojo. Algo que antes pasaba inadvertido para ella, ahora la hacia flaquear. En cuanto miraba el cuerpo del mago, notaba que le gustaba hacerlo. Qué más facetas podía conocer en Severus Snape, el mago misterioso? Oh no!. De verdad sentía atracción por él.

Al llegar arriba, abrió la primera habitación y la presentó como suya. Era una habitación grande y soleada, con una cama de matrimonio en el centro y los colores de Slytherin la adornaban. La otra habitación era mas o menos igual, salvo por que conectaba con un baño.

- Quiere té?

- Sí, gracias. -Hermione estaba algo conmocionada por el sentimiento que empezaba a florecer-.

Bajaron al salón y en la mesa les esperaban aperitivos y unas tazas de tés calientes. Ambos se sentaron compartiendo un sofá, al principio algo incómodos.

- Supongo que hay un sótano dónde hacer pociones, no?

- Es verdad. Olvidaba que sólo a alguien como a usted le gustaría ver también esa parte. -Hermione levantó una ceja-. No lo digo como algo malo...-murmuró cogiendo una taza, haciendo que la joven se relajara y viera el cumplido que le había hecho-.

- Gracias...-susurró ella-.

- Sabe qué hará después del verano?

- No lo he decidido.

- Vaya.

Se quedaron en silencio y ambos sorbieron su té. Snape de reojo veía como las rodillas asomaban por el vestido de la joven y se tensó.

- Y qué harán Potter y...su...novio?

- Bueno...ehm...Harry quiere ser Auror, creí que lo sabía.

- Oh, cierto. -puso una cara que hizo gracia a Hermione-.

- Le recuerda mucho a James verdad? -dijo ella de golpe, haciendo que éste la mirara seriamente-.

- Eso ya da igual.

- En serio? A podido olvidar?

- No. Todo no. -se quedaron en silencio y el mago recordó que la joven no había terminado de contestar a su pregunta- Y Weasley?

- Oh...creo que el mundo del Quiddich es lo que más le gusta.

- Claro. Para qué quiere una cabeza hueca sino para parar pelotas...?

Hermione le miró y soltó una carcajada. Snape tenía toda la razón. Aunque fuese su amigo, era un alcornoque. Snape sonrió al ver cómo esa risa se metía dentro de su cabeza y le inundaba los sentidos. Había hecho reír a Hermione Granger. En ese momento, notó una paz interior extraña. Y se sintió bien consigo mismo.

- Además...usted aspira a mucho más que un Ronald Weasley -dicho esto, volvió atrás en el tiempo recordando la vez que dijo aquellas palabras a Lily, referidas a James Potter. Cómo reaccionaría ella?-.

- ….Gracias...supongo. -y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba otro sorbo de té y se atrevía a coger un bollo de crema-.

Snape se giró para mirarla un poco mejor y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Ahora tenía menos ganas de preguntar y más de compartir.

00000000000

**TBC! Review?**

**Lo sé...lo he dejado en lo mejor, pero...muahahaha No tardaré en subir el siguiente capi, ya sabéis que me porto bien actualizando ;)**

**Gracias a todas por los ánimos!**

**PD: A mi también se me hace raro ver a Snape en la playa XD pero parte de él es Alan Darcy acordaos! Pero puede que en el futuro, la playa y Snape no sean muy OC, pero es que no he podido resistirlo... :p**


	7. Confundus

**7- Confundus**

- Volverá a enseñar en Hogwarts, señor?

- Por qué le importa tanto lo que vaya a hacer?

- Yo...bueno...

- También me considera un héroe?

- No todo se resume en que sea un héroe. No he olvidado al profesor que más me intimidaba y me hacia enfurecer por su trato.

Snape medió sonrió recordando tiempos de Hogwarts. Hasta por un segundo, echó de menos poder hablar con Albus aunque fuera por el retrato de su despacho.

- Claro...-chasqueó la lengua-.

- Aunque...es normal que se comportase así. Yo también estaría de mal humor si hubiese hecho lo que hizo usted durante tantos años.

Snape la miró. Aquella preciosa joven mujer le analizaba con la mirada, viendo la parte buena que se escondía bajo la fachada del mago. Con su varita conjuró dos copas de cerveza de mantequilla y cogió una para beber de un trago. Hermione le miró de reojo. Por qué Snape no le preguntaba nada todavía sobre la caída de Voldemort? Pero Snape ya no podía pensar en nada, estaba nervioso. Miró al reloj y vio que eran casi las 8.

- Vaya...

- Qué?

- Creo que se va haciendo tarde. Tendrá que perdonarme...-se levantó del sofá. Hermione no entendía por qué le ofrecía cerveza si al segundo la estaba echando de ahí. Snape parecía raro, sus mejillas estaban algo rojas, pero no se le pasó por esa brillante cabeza suya, que podría ser que su ex profesor, empezara a gustarle demasiado su visita-.

- Entonces...no quiere preguntarme nada sobre...-Snape la cortó levantando una mano-.

- Supongo que habrá más días durante el verano, no?...- imitó las palabras de ella y creyó estar loco al decir eso. Pero esperaba que de verdad ella le dijera que sí-.

- Claro...- ahora ella se puso nerviosa-. Buenas noches señor. -le sonrió mientras era guiada hasta la puerta-.

Snape se quedó a solas de nuevo. Parpadeó pasados unos segundos e intentó preparar algo para cenar, después de tres vasos de whisky de fuego. " Habrá más días!" pero qué demonios! -pensó. Por qué no había hecho ninguna de las preguntas que pensaba hacer?

Por su parte, Hermione, demasiado atontada como para coger la bici, se desapareció y apareció delante de Roslyn Cottage. Al abrir la puerta, intentó serenarse. Aquella tarde, Snape no le había sonsacado información. Habían compartido una charla...y lo que había preguntado había sido algo personal, algo sobre ella. "Qué haría después del verano?" Se sorprendió cada vez que recordaba que aquello no era propio del Snape que solía conocer.

Al día siguiente, Snape pudo ver que la bicicleta seguía en las puertas de la entrada al jardín de su casa. Qué hizo que la joven no la cogiera? Se preocupó sin saber por qué. Así que después de desayunar, pensó en acercarse a Roslyn dando un paseo como excusa. Intentó no pensar mucho más en ello, pero a medida que iba andando por el camino de adoquines, se iba impacientando.

Hermione, como de costumbre, iba a darse un baño después de desayunar. Se puso en el mismo sitio que la última vez. Pero ahora estaba dentro del agua. Mientras nadaba, pudo ver una silueta conocida a lo lejos, camuflándose entre los troncos de los árboles que seguían al camino. De nuevo dando un paseo? Pensó y dejó de nadar. Parecía que él no la había visto. Así que empezó a nadar en dirección opuesta, para volver a la toalla. Mirando al mar de vez en cuando, Snape distinguió algo que se movía. Alguien estaba en el agua, nadando. A medida que se acercaba, veía que era Hermione. Se quedó parado observando como ésta salía del agua. "Espectacular..."-susurró.

La Gryffindor salió del agua echando el pelo para atrás y abrazándose a si misma, corrió un poco hasta la toalla, viendo que Snape mantenía la distancia entre él y la toalla de Hermione.

Cuando estuvo cerca, le dijo en voz un poco alta:

- Paseando de nuevo?

Snape dio dos pasos más y respondió.

- Sí... -obviamente no quería decirle que se había preocupado-.

- Vaya...-suspiró ella mientras escurría su melena- Y a dónde va?

- Pasear no implica llegar a un destino. -Hermione sonrió ante su respuesta. Esas breves apariciones socarronas le gustaban-.

- Bueno, si quiere...-rodó los ojos y miró de nuevo a su toalla- Puede acompañarme. - Snape no quería entrometerse, y si ella lo decía por educación era algo que no necesitaba. Miró receloso la toalla y cómo ella se sentaba. Al ver el gesto del hombre, Hermione no contuvo lo que estaba pensando- Aunque la invitación es para Severus Snape -miró a Alan Darcy-.

Snape sintió una punzada al oír su nombre de aquel modo. El agua brillaba en el cuerpo de la joven mientras le miraba y desviaba la mirada de nuevo.

-...Gracias. -se acercó más y se sentó a un lado de la amplia toalla que había hechizado Hermione-. Su bicicleta está en...

- Oh sí. Lo siento...-Hermione pensó que quizás por eso el hombre había salido en busca de ella- Tendría que haber dejado una nota, no quería molestarle...-el mago casi ruborizándose la cortó-.

- No es nada. -repuso algo brusco-.

- Está bien -dijo ella apretando su mandíbula y se tumbó ignorándolo-.

Snape después de mirar al paisaje, intentando no mirarla, comprendió que sus sentimientos por ella empezaban a hacerle flaquear. Se tumbó y cerró los ojos. El sol le molestaba y conjuró de nuevo un árbol, privando a Hermione del sol. Ella abrió un ojo y le miró. Snape aguantaba una sonrisa.

- Si le molesta el sol...podría nadar un poco. -volvió a cerrar el ojo y estiró la comisura del labio, sin embargo él lo vio-.

Se quedó en silencio. Snape no había mostrado su cuerpo a casi nadie. Y no iba a hacerlo ahora. Dejó escapar un suspiro aburrido.

- Qué pasó con Weasley?

Hermione abrió los ojos y juntó las cejas. Le preguntaba eso antes que lo de Voldemort? El corazón se le aceleró. Qué quería Snape conseguir con todo esto? Se giró a mirarle y se incorporó.

- Por qué le interesa?

- No he dicho que me interese...sólo quiero saber si Rita Skeeter sigue siendo tan cuentista como siempre. -esa respuesta paralizó más a la joven-.

- Bueno...digamos que...Ron no era el más adecuado.

- Así que yo tenía razón. Vaya...-sonó pletórico-.

- Esta vez sí. Pero solo ésta. -y sin querer le sonrió. Aquello se parecía tanto al inicio de una amistad que parte de ella no se lo podía creer. Miró al horizonte y algo la entristeció. Y si ella empezaba a sentir algo más fuerte por él y Snape solo fuese...fuese..el qué!-se dijo. Parecía que estaba siendo amable. Sería una estratagema para ganarse su confianza para que le revelara todo? Bueno, siendo quien era, podía haberle puesto veritaserum en el té de ayer y...no lo hizo. La tristeza pareció desvanecerse solo de momento.

- Se encuentra bien?

- Sí...perdón. -Snape la miró. Esperaba que Weasley no la tratara mal, ése estúpido ególatra...-.

- Él se portó bien? -porqué había preguntado eso? La joven le miró haciendo un escáner-.

-...Ron se deja seducir fácilmente por chicas más... -no terminó la frase. Snape se tensó. Acaso no veían lo hermosa que era? Weasley la había reemplazado por otra, estaba claro-.

- Eso demuestra que no la merece para nada. -fue todo lo que dijo y la joven se volvió a tumbar. Estaba mareada. Había oído un cumplido de Snape-.

- Todavía recuerda a Lily Potter? -se atrevió a decir ella viendo que Snape parecía abrirse y ella le respondía a su pregunta personal-.

- No del mismo modo...-hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos por primera vez, mirando al cielo- Parte de mí empezó de cero en esa casa, sabe? Cuando me curé, noté que mis lazos con Lily se desataban. -Hermione abrió los ojos y miró al hombre de reojo-.

- Me alegro de que esté aquí, señor. -sin querer sonó como un susurro, pues se sentía extraña ante todo-.

Snape no pudo más que cerrar los ojos al oír eso. Volvía a sentirse mejor. Las olas batían en la orilla y ambos sucumbieron al sueño.

Una hora más tarde, Snape abrió los ojos y vio a Hermione aún tumbada boca arriba y con la cabeza girada en sentido opuesto a él y las piernas dobladas. La miró y se estremeció. Despacio y sin hacer ruido, se levantó e hizo aparecer una nota que dejó a su lado.

Hermione, al despertar se giró y vio que estaba sola. Frunció el ceño pero al ver la nota, su corazón se alteró. La cogió en manos casi temblorosas y leyó: "_Puede venir a buscar su bicicleta cuando quiera, la he guardado dentro por seguridad. S.S_". Hermione quiso entrever una invitación a su casa, y creyó que lo que más quería era no rechazarla. Recogió sus cosas y fue a comer a casa.

- Cielo, esta noche iremos a Londres a cenar con los Hunt. Quieres venir..?

- Oh, papá...sabes que sus hijos me ponen enferma. Decidles que tengo un compromiso...

- Harás algo cariño? -preguntó la madre poniendo la mesa-.

- Iré a casa de mi amiga... -pero pensó que podría hacer un cambio de planes. Hizo una sonrisa cínica y se sentó en la mesa-.

Mientras, Snape, comía solo. Miró por la ventana casi en todo momento, y al terminar, buscó un buen libro y comenzó a leer. El reloj dio las 4 y no sabía nada de ella. "Tranquilízate hombre!"-se decía. Miró la bicileta que estaba contra una esquina del salón y volvió al libro. Después de dar las 5, cerró el libro y fue al laboratorio para intentar trabajar en algo que le hiciera estar más concentrado. Y lo consiguió. Salió después de elaborar poción matalobos para un mes y lo preparó para mandarlo a San Mungo. Eran las 7, y al acercarse a la ventana del salón para servirse una copa de whisky antes de cenar algo, vio volar una lechuza.

Abrió los ventanales del salón y la lechuza fue aminorando el ritmo de vuelo hasta llegar y entrar al salón de la casa. Snape se sorprendió y comprendió que era ella antes de desenroscar y leer la nota que transportaba el animal.

" _Invito a S.S a venir a cenar a Roslyn Cottage ya que no hay moros en la costa... _

_H.G_"

Snape la leyó cinco veces y pensó que estaría sola en casa y quería verle como S.S. El animal le miraba con sus grandes orbes esperando su respuesta. Cogió una pluma y en el mismo papel escribió: " _En unos minutos..._ -pensó en firmar como A.D por si acaso, pero ya no quería volver a Alan si ella enfatizaba tanto en Severus, así que firmó.- _S.S_"

La lechuza, lista para batir alas en el antebrazo de Snape, alzó el vuelo mientras el mago cerró el ventanal y miró su reflejo en el vidrio. "Finnite.."-murmuró. Y Alan Darcy desapareció para convertirse en Severus Snape. En el reflejo, se sintió apenado. Estaba mejor así? Agitó la cabeza y subió las escaleras para ducharse y cambiarse.

Hermione despidió a sus padres a las 6'30 y cambió sus planes de visitarle, para invitarle a su casa ahora que estaría sola. Sus padres no llegarían hasta la mañana siguiente, así que podía disfrutar de la cena tanto como quisieran. Al pensar en eso, se puso nerviosa. Espera, -se dijo. Esto parecía...una cita. Negó con la cabeza. No, no lo era... Ahora, nerviosa; esperaba con ansia que su lechuza volviera con la respuesta.

Encaramada a su ventana la vio acercarse. Snape había aceptado! Se giró rápida y fue a ducharse y cambiarse todo lo rápido que pudo. Si él llegaba antes sería un desastre. Se puso un vestido azul hasta medio muslo bastante ceñido, de tirantes y con una pequeña apertura en el lateral. Bajó al salón y encendió algunas velas. El reloj marcó las 8. En ese justo instante escuchó un ruido familiar en el exterior. Alguien se había aparecido.

Severus Snape, estaba delante de la puerta, vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones oscuros. Antes de llamar a la puerta, ésta se abrió. Cuando la vio, no pudo evitar mirarla de la cabeza a los pies. Estaba preciosa...Le gustaba aquel pelo algo indomable, caía en cascada hacia un lado. Aquello la hacia estar más atractiva. El mago la miró e intentó aparentar frialdad.

- Buenas noches señorita Granger.

- Buenas noches...-no supo cómo llamarle en ese momento, por alguna razón le era difícil llamarle señor-. Adelante...-se hizo a un lado y le miró mientras entraba. Snape estaba muy...guapo. Arqueó una ceja y se ruborizó al oír su voz-.

- Gracias por la invitación.

- No hay de qué. Mis padres han ido a cenar a Londres a casa de unos amigos...-Snape miró a su al rededor-. Me temo que mi estudio no le sorprenderá tanto como su biblioteca...-sonrió-.

Snape se giró ante el comentario y sin querer le devolvió la sonrisa mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- Me extraña...-sabía que era una devora-libros-. Tiene una casa muy acogedora.

- Gracias...quiere verla?

- A sus padres no les molestará?

- No veo porqué les iba a molestar...-se encogió de hombros y caminó por el salón, imitando un poco a su maestro- "Cómo ve...el salón", la cocina -apuntó a la izquierda- La verdad, la distribución es como la suya, salvo por el despacho y su laboratorio...-dijo mientras iban al piso de arriba y abrían la última estancia, el despacho-. Aquí está...

Tenía menos libros, pero tan solo por falta de espacio, pensó el mago. Se acercó a los libros, la colección parecía interesante. Hermione, al verle le ofreció:

- Si le interesa alguno...-vio que Snape cogía un tomo que creyó reconocer y se puso algo roja-.

- "_Sentido y Sensibilidad_?" -lo dijo claramente para ponerla en evidencia, pero ella se serenó-.

- No me mire así...seguro que conoce a la autora. Es más, el apellido de su nombre falso es de uno de los personajes más...-Snape la cortó-.

- Lo sé. Pero yo no soy Alan Darcy...-dijo algo más despacio. Dejó el libro dónde estaba y con la mirada, cogió otro- Me gustaría dar un vistazo a este...?-la miró mostrando el título de un libro-.

- Puede cogerlo. -le sonrió. No, él no era Alan Darcy, ni ella quería que lo fuera. Snape le gustaba tal y como era. Espera! Qué? -gritó una vozecita que se disipó en sus oídos-.

00000000000

**TBC! Preparadas para un romance? Jeje Review?**

**Gracias: Irene, MamaShmi, Alexza Snape, patybenededmalfoy, CrazyMissSunshine, Desvario, Kuka Snape, Hatake Nabiki, raygranger...anónimos...a todas por vuestros coments! **


	8. Midnight with the stars and you

_**nota: coged aire y respirad con tranquilidad...XD**_

**8- Midnight with the stars and you**

Ambos salieron de la estancia y regresaron al salón.

Hermione se esmeró haciendo aparecer la cena y ambos empezaron a cenar y hablaron de lo que Alan Darcy había hecho durante ese tiempo y lo que Hermione pensaba una y otra vez. Snape con tono de maestro, intentó valorar los méritos de su alumna para ayudar a que ésta hiciera una buena elección.

- Podría volver a Hogwarts sabe?

- Por qué dice eso?

- Sé que quiere volver...

- Y tendré que aguantar miles de preguntas...-dijo pesadamente-.

- Eso es lo que conlleva hacerse pasar por muerto! -Snape se calló-. Pero no es tan difícil como usted cree. Seguro que puede inventarse excusas mucho mejores que nadie...-sonrió al ver que Snape la miraba como solía hacer cuando era maestro-.

- Claro... -la verdad es que eso era lo de menos. Lo que echaría de menos si volvía a Hogwarts...sería a ella. Aunque eso pasaría de todas formas después del verano-. Entonces...-dijo mirándola- Animaga o Pocionista?

- Mmmppfff...-rodó los ojos- otra vez! No lo sé...

- Bueno...en cualquier caso, supongo que Minerva le será de gran ayuda. Sobre todo si elije Transfiguración. Sería un joven relevo para ella...-hizo una pausa y miró al techo- Cuántos años debe tener...? -Hermione soltó una pequeña risa ante la cavilación y la insinuación del hombre-.

- No diga eso! -reprimió otra risa-. Y usted...-reflexionó rápida- Usted...podría ir a Hogwarts y volver a ser profesor de pociones...-se acordó de Slughorn-.

- No lo creo...

- Nunca se sabe...aunque si aún quiere ser profesor de defensa, podría probar este próximo año...-le animó ella mientras bebía de su copa y seguían comiendo-.

- O usted quita de en medio a Slughorn y se convierte en pocionista y yo como defensa...-Hermione levantó una ceja al ver que el mago seguía con el tema- Podría enseñarle...a mejorar en pociones...si...-se estaba olvidando de las palabras y Hermione le ayudó-.

- Sí. Claro que me gustaría. Hecho de menos trabajar en alguna poción. Y así quizás eso me ayuda a decidirme... -Snape la miró y su mirada brilló un poco para Hermione-.

Terminaron de cenar y Snape ayudó con hechizos a lavar y dejar todo en su sitio, junto con Hermione.

- Termino yo, vaya al salón...-Snape obedeció y se sentó en el sofá. Hermione reapareció con dos vasos de cristal con un líquido que conocía y le tendió una mientras se sentaba a su lado-.

- Gracias. -removió el vaso que contenía whisky y los cubos de hielo repicaron-

- Le importa que encienda la radio? Bajaré el volumen...

Snape la miró sorprendido y asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione estiró el brazo y giró la rueda que encendía el aparato. Iba a hechizarla para conseguir captar emisoras mágicas, pero la emisora que estaba puesta era de música de los años 40, cosa de su madre, pero la melodía que estaba empezando a sonar era bonita y suave. La dejó, puesto que no molestaba para nada. Pero a los dos segundos, se dio cuenta de que ése tipo de música suave, no era la más apropiada para inundar el ambiente...o sí que lo era?

Snape bebió mas whisky al ver que la joven dejaba la música y no cambiaba de emisor. Era una melodía preciosa. Pero ella parecía en otro mundo.

- Quien canta?

Hermione se giró y se sentó en una posición que dejó expuesto su muslo.

- No lo sé...pero...es muy bonita. -dijo bebiendo ella más whisky-. Mis padres solían bailar con esta canción...era la que estaba sonando cuando... les borré la memoria -dijo algo triste al recordarlo-.

Snape la miró y dejó su vaso en la mesita que tenía enfrente.

- Y usted?

- Yo? -la joven se puso nerviosa-.

- Baila? -tendió una mano mientras la miraba atentamente. Hermione dejó su vaso al lado del de Snape y despacio le cogió de la mano. Era cálida y suave aunque fuerte. Sus dedos se aferraron al dorso de su mano y la ayudó a levantarse del sofá.

Era una bonita melodía, romántica, eso seguro. Los primeros versos de "_Midnight with the stars and you_" se deslizaban entre la distancia de los dos cuerpos. De pie, ambos pusieron una mano detrás de la espalda de su pareja y con la otra se dieron la mano. Sintieron una corriente eléctrica en el momento en que Snape hizo que se acercara más a él, haciendo rozando sus estómagos. Empezaron a moverse despacio al ritmo de la música.

- No sabía que bailase...

- Hace mucho que no lo hacia...-le reveló y se mordió la lengua. No sabía ni qué demonios le había pasado cómo para atreverse a sacarla a bailar. Bueno, sí lo sabía: era preciosa y no quería verla triste. Menuda verdad Severus!-se maldijo-.

- Y...ahora tenía ganas de hacerlo? No lo estará haciendo para obtener información, verdad? - le apuntó con el mentón-.

- Y usted dice que me conoce? -levantó una ceja y sonrió comedido-.

Snape la hizo dar un giro y la cogió entre los brazos dulcemente, en un lento vaivén. Hermione estaba embelesada, y contrariada. Ahora que no estaba con nadie y después del trato de Ron, el afecto que le daba Snape la abrumaba. Le gustaba sentirse querida y lo echaba en falta, pero ahora mismo, estaba perfectamente bien. Se dejó llevar y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Snape, quien empezaba a acalorarse.

Pero de pronto llamaron a la puerta. Las cortinas estaban echadas y la luz de las velas era escasa. No podían ser vistos. Quién sería? Hermione se tensó y se apartó de Snape, que también pareció ponerse en guardia. Apagó la radio y miró al mago que sacaba su varita.

- No sé quien...escóndase -dijo acercándose a la puerta y Snape se escondió en una esquina-.

Al abrir la puerta, Hermione parpadeó.

- Ron? Qué haces...cómo sabías...?

- Harry me dijo cómo llegar.

- Qué quieres?

- Puedo pasar?

- No, no puedes...-dijo bajando la voz-. Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- Hermione...perdóname, no volverá a pasar. Lavinia...

- Ron espera. Es increíble que me vengas a decir esto a estas horas, cuando ya acordamos que no ibámos a volver. Te quiero sólo como amigo!

Las palabras de la joven resonaron en la cabeza de Snape que no sabía cómo reaccionaría el chico ante esas palabras.

- No soy lo bastante bueno para ti?

- Oh! No me vengas con eso Ronald Weasley! Tú fuiste quien me hizo ver que no era bastante buena para ti cuando tonteabas con tus fans...Pero eso ya no importa -dijo más bajo- ya te dije que te perdonaba, ambos buscamos cosas diferentes...

- Hay otro?-dijo entre dientes el pelirrojo-.

-...eso no tiene importancia. -Ron apartó a Hermione y entró en el comedor- Ron!

Snape al oír que entraba, adoptó de nuevo la imagen de Alan Darcy y salió despistado de su escondite.

- Hermione...que pasa? -intentó sonar natural al pronunciar su nombre, pero no supo si lo consiguió. Ron al verle aparecer le miró extrañado- Hola...?

- Éste es...Ron -Hermione dio comienzo a su farsa-.

- Quien es? -preguntó el joven a Hermione mientras le miraba- Estas sola? -Snape aguantó el responder que obviamente NO estaba sola-.

- Es un amigo...-Ron arqueó una ceja, el hombre era bastante mayor-.

- Ron, creo que tendrás que marcharte, es muy tarde y Hermione se iba a dormir.

- Me pareció oír música...-miró a Hermione-.

- Era el televisor...eso Ron! -dijo apuntando a una pantalla-. Vete por favor, mis padres duermen...-mintió por última vez-.

Ron, algo sorprendido por la situación, agachó la cabeza y miró una vez más a aquel hombre...algo en él le era extraño.

- Está bien...-Hermione le acompañó a la entrada-.

- Por favor Ron. No quiero volver a decirlo, te perdono, pero ya no te quiero. -Ron la cogió de la muñeca y la aprisionó en la pared del porche pensando que el hombre de dentro no le veía, pero se equivocaba- Ron, para!

Snape salió y cogió a Ron por la pechera. Apartándolo de Hermione y haciendo que lo mirara.

- Joven! Qué hace! Váyase de aquí ahora mismo -lo soltó dando impulso y Hermione se acercó a Snape.- Váyase, ahora!

Ron algo acobardado, miró a los dos y se desapareció.

Hermione miró como Snape guardaba la varita que estaba apunto de sacar. Ella cogió la suya y le quitó el disfraz. Le miró a los ojos y se le acercó.

- Gracias...-le susurró-.

- De nada. -entró dentro de la casa seguido de Hermione-.

Snape se sentó en una butaca y parecía meditar.

- Se...-iba a llamarle por su nombre!- ...Señor? -Snape salió del trance y la miró-.

- No le abra más la puerta señorita Granger...-Snape estaba preocupado? Hermione se acercó y se sentó en la butaca que había enfrente del mago-.

- No lo haré...-dijo de forma tranquilizadora-.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato en el cual Hermione le miró con más cariño que nunca antes.

- Cuando Dumbledore se ausentaba...-hizo una pausa al ver que Snape le prestaba total atención- Iba en busca de Horrocruxes. Eso era lo que Harry y nosotros debíamos encontrar. -dijo ella de golpe haciendo que el mago la mirara con profundidad y total atención-. Y también las reliquias de la muerte...

Hermione comprendió que había llegado el momento y confiaba plenamente en ése hombre. Le relató qué y cuántos eran los horrocruxes, en qué consistían y qué habían hecho para conseguirlo. Intentando resumirlo todo bien; pero las horas pasaron.

- Dumbledore nos dio las pistas. Pero todo era un enorme enigma...-concluyó la joven-.

Snape se quedó en silencio asimilando toda la información.

- Ése viejo...y sus malditos acertijos...-dijo entre dientes provocando que Hermione lo comprendiera-. Ya imaginé que la espada de Godric Gryffindor era valiosa para algo importante...-rodó los ojos-.

- Sí...Aunque nos habría sido más fácil de otro modo...pero...confiábamos en Dumbledore. Yo confiaba en él y también confié en usted...aunque no siempre, he de reconocer que hacía muy bien su papel -dijo intentando hacerle curvar los labios aunque fuera-.

Snape al cabo de unos segundos, suspiró resignado.

- Menos mal que Dumbledore contaba con que usted iba con Potter. -Hermione se puso algo roja-.

- Todos ayudamos...

Snape apartó un poco la cortina para ver si Weasley había vuelto, pero parecía que le había quedado claro. Aún así, no estaba tranquilo. Pero cómo decirle que no quería dejarla sola? Sabía que se sabía defender, pero aún así...Hermione miró lo que hacia y supo que estaba intranquilo por la aparición de Ron. Se preocupaba por ella o por él?

- Está bien?-Snape la miró-.

- Sí...a qué hora vuelven sus padres?

- Tranquilo...vuelven por la mañana, no tendrá que disfrazarse corriendo. -Snape arrugó la nariz-.

- Lo decía por...-se calló al secársele la garganta y se sacó la varita de la manga haciendo aparecer dos cervezas de mantequilla y le tendió una a la joven que la cogió mientras le miraba- Gracias por contarme lo que me ha contado señorita Granger... -Hermione hizo repicar suavemente su copa contra la del mago-.

Ambos bebieron cerveza y se quedaron en silencio. El reloj marcó la 1 de la noche, habían pasado horas hablando sobre la guerra y Snape aún no parecía querer irse, pero Hermione empezaba a estar algo cansada y los párpados le pesaban.

- Tiene sueño?

- Un poco...-le miró esperando ver si se levantaba de la butaca, pero no lo hizo, parecía querer decir algo- Me va a decir en qué está pensando o no? -Snape la miró suspicaz-.

- Creo que lo mejor sería que durmiese. Yo haré guardia hasta que vengan sus padres y me desapareceré...-Hermione le miró realmente extrañada pero se levantó de la butaca. No tenía ganas de discutir-.

- Puede coger la habitación del final del pasillo de arriba si quiere...-donde había una cama pequeña-.

- No se preocupe, estaré bien aquí. -se levantó y se acercó al sofá que usaría como "cama" para estar cerca de la puerta, ya que no se podía aparecer nadie dentro de la casa ni por red flu-.

Hermione le miró y no supo qué hacer.

- Está bien...-jugó con los dedos de sus manos mientras le miraba sentarse en el sofá-. Que descanse...-pasó por detrás del sofá y pasó sutilmente su mano, a modo de despedida, por encima del fuerte hombro del mago-.

Snape se giró ante el roce y la vio subir de espaldas por las escaleras hasta oír como se cerraba la puerta de su habitación. El corazón le latió a cien por hora. Su cabeza reposó hacia atrás en el sofá y se fue relajando poco a poco, tocando con su mano el hombro que ella había acariciado. Pasaron las horas y Snape miró las agujas del reloj clavadas a las 5 en punto de la mañana. Relajó algún músculo agarrotado y se entreabrió los botones de la camisa. Se levantó y deambuló por el estudio mirando los libros sin hacer ruido. Después de un rato, sus pasos le llevaron al principio de la escalera, la cual empezaba a subir despacio, rozando la pared con la yemas de los dedos. Se paró enfrente de la habitación y su mano se posó en el picaporte el cual empezó a girar. Sin hacer ruido, vio la figura de Hermione encima de la cama, su cuerpo sensualmente envuelto en una fina sábana blanca y debajo se podía entrever un pequeño camisón satinado en algo que parecía plateado. Se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, estático. Se fue acercando y la contempló desde arriba. Se podía saber qué hacía intimando con Hermione Granger? Y por qué le empezaba a gustar? Hermione se movió un poco y giró su cabeza hacia Snape. Seguía dormida...o eso parecía.

El mago no pudo evitar llevar un dedo a un mechón rizado y apartarlo hacia atrás. La miró y sin pensar, se agachó para dar un leve beso en la sien de la joven. En ese segundo, olió su pelo y se llevó consigo la fragancia mientras volvía a ponerse recto. Después de mirarla una vez más, salió de ahí con el mismo sigilo que había entrado.

Hermione se despertó a las 8 de la mañana. Abrió los ojos de golpe al acordarse de que Snape podía seguir abajo. Sin prestar atención a lo que llevaba puesto, bajó por la escalera y le vio leyendo un libro en el sofá. Snape levantó la vista, algo cansado y la vio. Intentó no expresar que le gustaba lo que veía y la saludó.

- Buenos días. -Hermione parpadeó por la molesta luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas y al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta de su atuendo: un pequeño camisón plateado y los pezones marcándose debido a la falta de sujetador. Y Snape, tenía el pecho medio descubierto-.

- Ho...Hola. - abriendo más los ojos se tapó un poco y volvió a subir corriendo por las escaleras. Se lavó la cara, se hizo un moño y se cambió de ropa-.

Snape medio sonrió y siguió leyendo. En unos minuto, oyó pasos y la vio con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes.

- Quiere desayunar? -en ese momento sonó el teléfono y Hermione lo cogió- Sí? Ah, hola mamá!...sí. Aha...de acuerdo. Vale, hasta ahora. -miró a Snape- Mis padres llegan en unos minutos, están en el pueblo comprando.

- En ese caso, creo que será mejor que me vaya antes de que lleguen o tendrá que decir que su amiga ha hecho un cambio de sexo... -ante esto Hermione se acercó más a él sonriente-.

- Gracias por quedarse...-miró al suelo-.

- Gracias por contarme la verdad señorita Granger.

- Espere...-fue a la cocina y Snape abrió la puerta de la entrada mientras la esperaba- Tenga...-la joven le tendió un envoltorio con tres galletas dentro- Al menos no dirá que no le he ofrecido nada para desayunar. -Snape lo cogió de su mano y la miró complacido-.

- Gracias. Adiós señorita Granger.

- Adiós. -se miraron y Snape giró sobre sí para desaparecerse-.

00000000000

**TBC! OMG! Review?**

**Y ahora puede pasar de todo! muahahaha**

**Os quiero a todas! Besos! ;)**


	9. Más allá del mar

**9- Más allá del mar**

Después de que las horas pasaran, Hermione escuchaba el relato de la cena de sus padres, pero a veces su mente flotaba y se alejaba de la conversación para pensar en Severus Snape y lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Por supuesto, no les contó a sus padres nada de la visita de Ron ni de la cena que había hecho en su ausencia. Mientras comía pensaba en que más tarde iría en busca de su bicicleta como excusa.

Snape, por su parte, comía y pensaba en todo lo que Potter y sus amigos habían hecho para conseguir destruir cada parte de alma que Voldemort había escondido. Por eso Voldemort protegió tan bien a Nagini, justo en el momento que temió por su vida. Y tenían que matarla la espada o un colmillo de basilisco. Todas las hazañas que Hermione había vivido, las reliquias de la muerte y sus poderes, incluso cuando los captaron en la mansión Malfoy y Bellatrix la torturó; le hicieron perder la noción del tiempo. Recogió y fue a su laboratorio para seguir distraído. Tenía ganas de ver de nuevo a la joven que hasta le había concedido un baile sin negarse. Mientras buscaba un libro de pociones avanzadas, pensó si de verdad Hermione vendría a que le ayudara en pociones y con ese pensamiento agitó la cabeza. Cómo podía sentir esto por ella? Su retiro había sido tan horrible que ahora se desesperaba por su compañía? De verdad podría sentir ella algo así por él? Por supuesto que no!-se dijo.

A eso de las 4 de la tarde, la joven salió de su casa y se desapareció. La recibía el buzón con el nombre falso y respiró hondamente antes de empezar a caminar hasta la puerta. Pensaba a gran velocidad qué iba a decirle...pero pensó que todo saldría sobre la marcha, o al menos eso esperaba. Tenía esperanzas en que el mago, ahora que tenía mucha más información; no la dejara de lado.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Volvió a llamar algo más nerviosa pasado un minuto sin obtener respuesta. Cuando iba a mirar por la ventana, abrieron la puerta de golpe. Alan Darcy la recibía con mangas arrugadas y pelo algo revuelto. Hermione hizo una sonrisa comedida y se alivió al verle.

- Hola...-Snape se aclaró la garganta y se pasó una mano por el pelo-.

- Hola...señorita Granger. Viene a por la bicicleta...? -Hermione le miró algo aterrada-.

- Sí...-se puso roja y miró al suelo. No se acostumbraba a ver a Alan. Snape al verlo se tensó y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar-.

Snape pasó por delante de ella y le señaló la bicicleta.

- Ahí está...-Hermione la miró y después le miró a él-.

- Estaba en el laboratorio..? -Snape levantó una ceja mientras se alisaba un poco la manga derecha de la camisa-.

- Sí, estaba haciendo algunas pociones curativas...-Hermione le miró con un brillo en los ojos que Snape reconocía y se tensó- ...quiere ver el laboratorio? -La joven asintió rápidamente con la cabeza-.

- Sí! Claro! -Snape hizo una sonrisa comedida-.

- Sígame. -abrió una puerta y ambos bajaron unas escaleras hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta de madera, la cual abrió y entró seguido de la chica. Hermione entró y se quedó al lado de Snape antes de mirar detenidamente la sala. Sacó tranquilamente su varita y medio sonriendo apuntó a Snape mientras pasaba por delante de él. Snape supo que Alan Darcy había desaparecido y volvía a ser Severus. La miró con el cejo fruncido y cerró la puerta al ver que la joven contemplaba toda la estancia detenidamente.

- Es un buen sitio...aunque...-le miró- En Hogwarts tenía más sitio...y seguro que más material de trabajo...-débilmente-.

Snape suspiró y se acercó a un caldero del que hervían varios ingredientes. Se arremangó de nuevo y cogió un cuchillo para terminar de cortar el siguiente ingrediente.

- Ya lo sé. -pensando en volver a Hogwarts, se cortó en el dedo índice y sólo haciendo una mueca, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y apretó contra la herida-.

Hermione se giró para verle y vio que se había cortado. Se acercó a él mientras miraba al caldero.

- Espere...-buscó en un pequeño bolsito que llevaba colgado y sacó un frasco. Le miró y le tendió la mano. Snape sin moverse, la miró mientras seguía haciendo presión en el corte-.

- No es nada.-Hermione le cogió de la muñeca haciendo oídos sordos-.

- Y esto sólo es díctamo...-quitó el pañuelo y cogiendo su mano, derramó una gota en el corte, haciendo que se cerrara al momento-. Siempre lo llevo por si acaso...

- Desde luego...-ambos se miraron durante más tiempo de lo que querían-. Sigue pensando en querer hacer pociones...?-intentó no balbucear al retirar la mano del apretón cálido que proporcionaba la delicada mano de la chica-.

- Me gustaría que me enseñara algo más...-hizo una pausa- Sabe? Cuando Harry consiguió el libro del "príncipe Mestizo" -dijo ella haciendo unas comillas con los dedos- Terminé pensando que era suyo antes de averiguarlo...Era imposible que Harry lo hiciera tan bien sin la ayuda de ese libro...-dijo entre dientes y Snape hizo una sonrisa- Cómo permiten que haya esos errores en los libros?

- Por eso, señorita Granger...-dijo mientras terminaba de cortar y añadir los ingredientes- Es mejor practicar que seguir las instrucciones. -Hermione le miró en silencio y se acercó a él-.

- Sabe que es un gran pocionista profesor...-le recordó ella- No debería desaprovecharse en este laboratorio.

Ante esto, el mago no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar al caldero. Había sido tocado y hundido.

- Usted...puede serlo también. -la joven se paralizó aunque Snape no la miraba- Tiene todo lo que se necesita para serlo...además no sé porqué me llama profesor, ya no es mi alumna.

- Lo dice de verdad? -Snape por fin la miró. Qué era lo que decía de verdad? Ser buena pocionista o que no le llamara profesor? Vio que aquellos ojos miel brillaban de nuevo-.

- Sí. -miró de nuevo al caldero y removió dos veces en sentido de las agujas del reloj-.

- Quiere que le ayude...?-la joven no dejaba de observar a aquel hombre. Severus Snape, después de todo, podía ser un hombre agradable de tener al lado. Suspiró un poco y llamó la atención del ex mortífago-.

- Esto ya está...-levantó la vista y la miró- Pero...mañana empezaré una ronda nueva...Si quiere...

- Cuente con ello. -Snape se bajó las mangas de la camisa y fue en dirección a la puerta seguido de ella-.

Un vez en el salón, Snape no sabía qué decir y al verlo, Hermione fue al lado de su bicicleta y cogió el manillar lentamente, los ojos oscuros del mago miraban de reojo lo que hacía. No sabía qué decir, el corazón empezaba a molestarle en el pecho, el calor sofocante del laboratorio había puesto brillante la piel de la joven y la suya propia.

- Bueno...-dijo finalmente ella- Creo que iré a la playa...

- Bien...-seguía clavado en el suelo y Hermione sintió una punzada en el estómago. Quería que Snape viniese con ella, pero no tenía suficientes agallas como para decírselo. Cogió la bicicleta y Snape le abrió la puerta mientras miraba al suelo-.

- Gracias por lo de ayer...-en la puerta-.

Snape asintió con la cabeza.

- Hasta pronto. -los dos se miraron y ella montándose en la bici, se fue alejando-.

Snape caviló durante casi una hora y al fin salió de allí después de darse una ducha de agua fría. Maldita sea!-gritaba. No podía sacársela de la cabeza. Sabía que la encontraría en la playa, ella le había dicho dónde estaría...pero tampoco quería invadir su privacidad y tiempo libre. Querría de verdad ella pasar tiempo con él? Por qué? Ya sabía cómo se salvó...Meditando se fue acercando a la playa.

Hermione desde el agua, pensaba en volver a casa o quedarse en la toalla esperando. Pero había estado casi una hora esperando sin resultados. Cuando por fin, le vio a lo lejos. Se quedó parada dentro del agua. Ese estúpido pelo color marrón, brillaba con el sol. Porqué seguía ocultando a Severus Snape? Estaba claro que el hombre se moría de ganas de salir de ahí.

Snape, o mejor dicho, Alan Darcy encontró con la mirada la toalla, gracias a que el árbol que él solía conjurar, ya estaba en su sitio. Lo había hecho ella. Se quedó parado en la distancia y miró al mar en su búsqueda. Hermione para darle alguna seña por si no la veía, se limitó a levantar un brazo, que pareció que el falso Snape detectó. La chica siguió en el agua. Tenía ganas de gritarle algo, pero se contuvo, ese aspecto todavía le era menos familiar que el propio Snape. El mago se quedó quieto un momento y al final decidió acercarse hasta la toalla y se reclinó en el tronco del árbol.

Hermione al ver lo que hacía empezó a nadar esperanzada y con curiosidad hasta la orilla. Anduvo con la cabeza medio gacha hasta llegar a los pies de su toalla.

- Por que será que siempre estoy en biquini delante suyo?

- A quien de los dos "suyo" se refiere? -aquella frase tan Snape, hizo que sonriera-.

- Solo hay una persona delante de mí, por muchos disfraces que se ponga...-Ahora el mago fue quien sonrió evitando fijarse más en su atuendo-.

- Es decisión suya el no cubrirse con nada...- ella se sentó en la toalla algo mareada al ver lo que había dicho. Hermione se puso roja ante semejante comentario y optó por estar enfadada consigo misma en el otro nado de la toalla ignorando a Alan Darcy-.

Snape, supo que algo no iba bien. No quería ser grosero, pero no podía decirle que le encantaba verla en biquini. O sí? De reojo vio como Hermione cogía un bolso de cuentas y sacaba la varita para conjurar lo que hizo que se le secara el pelo y el resto del cuerpo, después convirtió un pañuelo Gryffindor en uno más grande, con el que se cubrió parte del cuerpo. Al finalizar miró de reojo a su acompañante. Snape se maldijo mentalmente y siguió sin saber qué decir.

Pasados unos minutos, Hermione explotó.

- Así que paseando de nuevo...?-no le miró-.

Snape meditó y se atrevió a responder sinceramente.

- No. -ante el silencio que había dejado su respuesta, la joven le miró de nuevo de reojo-. He venido a...nadar.

- Hasta aquí...?-se atrevió ella, pero Alan se levantó nervioso de la toalla y salió rumbo a la orilla con la ropa puesta-.

Hermione parpadeó asombrada. Vio como el hombre, cerca de la orilla sacaba su varita y con un hechizo sus ropas desaparecieron quedándose en un bañador negro algo ajustado. Después se introdujo en el agua guardándose la varita en el elástico del bañador y desapareció hundiendo su cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo. Hermione miraba el cuerpo del mago y se asombró. Le gustaba lo que veía. Tendría su cuerpo también algún hechizo? No, no lo creía... Sin duda sus ropas negras escondían un buen tesoro, y durante ese año se había nutrido y conseguido un aspecto mucho más fuerte. Vio lo buen nadador que parecía ser y sintió ganas de unirse a él. Pero espera! -qué dices?

Agitó la cabeza y pensó que actuar sería la mejor aventura que podía hacer. Se levantó y se desprendió de aquel improvisado pareo. Fue corriendo a la orilla al ver que Snape nadaba de espaldas a ella y se metió en el agua más despacio que él.

Alan Darcy, paró de nadar y se dio la vuelta para empezar a nadar en dirección a la orilla. Al menos parecía que el agua fresca le ayudaba a despejar su mente, pero no por mucho tiempo; pues ahora que miraba hacia la toalla, no la veía. Se paró en seco y de golpe vio una cabeza saliendo de las profundidades a bastante distancia. Hermione salió del agua para coger aire y empezó a nadar despacio. Snape se tensó. Se había metido en el agua! Ahora el agua dejaba de estar fría.

Hermione siguió nadando hacia Snape y se paró a unos metros de él. No sabía qué decir, pues todo era muy raro, así que sólo le sonrió. Esto hizo que el mago se relajara, pero aún así se veía ridículo ante esa situación.

La joven se volvió a zambullir para mojarse la cabeza y se quedó mirando al cielo con los ojos cerrados. Snape dio unas brazadas sin acercarse mucho a ella, no sabía qué decir después del pequeño incidente de hacia unos minutos. Se aclaró la garganta y habló en voz medio alta para ser oído pero sin mirarla.

- Antes no la quise ofender. -Ante esas palabras, ella se quedó aturdida- Prefiero el biquini antes que ése pañuelo tan Gryffindor... - y le levantó el mentón. Ante la falta de palabras, volvió a zambullirse. Snape entreabrió los labios y se quedó parado-.

Miró a través del agua por si la veía y vislumbró su cuerpo acercándose a él. Salió del agua y se acercó más al mago, a quien tan solo le separaban centímetros de distancia. La joven levantó una mano y por un instante, Snape pensó que le iba a dar un tortazo. Pero le preguntaron algo.

- Puedo...?-apuntó el mango de la varita que sobresalía del bañador del mago y éste asintió con la cabeza sin saber qué estaba aceptando-.

Hermione la sacó del lateral de su bañador y apuntó a su cara. Volvía a ser Severus Snape. Quién no entendía porqué siempre le destransfiguraba.

- Por qué lo hace siempre? -Hermione le tendió la varita mientras le miraba-.

- Pues... prefiero nadar con usted que con un desconocido...Alan a veces no se porta como es debido-sonrió-.

Snape cogió su varita y se la volvió a enfundar, sumido en sus pensamientos. Hermione no quería verle así después de...del cumplido que había intentado hacer y aún no podía creer. Así que para que reaccionase, sólo tuvo una idea. Con rapidez, se abalanzó en el hombro del mago y le hizo hundirse en el agua. Se separó con rapidez mientras aguantaba la risa. Pero tuvo miedo y la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Snape sacó la cabeza del agua.

- Pero...qué...? -se pasó la mano por el pelo y abrió los ojos. Al ver la sonrisa de Hermione, se quedó helado. Estaba...jugando con él? -.

- Yo...-pero no pudo decir nada cuando Snape le salpicó la cara con un abundante chorro de agua. Hermione también se apartó el pelo y el agua de la cara y le miró con las cejas en alto al ver que le habían devuelto el juego y Snape parecía lucir una sonrisa triunfal. - Está bien...usted lo ha querido...-le advirtió-.

- Yo tengo una varita...yo no estaría tan seguro como usted...-eso hizo que ella sonriera más-.

- Sin varitas, no sea miedica...-Snape levantó una ceja y Hermione vio ése momento perfecto para atacar y se le lanzó de nuevo encima poniendo una mano en la cabeza del mago para después intentar hundirlo, pero no pudo-.

Snape la cogió del brazo y con un giro la separó de él haciendo que ella se hundiera en el agua. Al sacar la cabeza Hermione pudo ver una sonrisa nueva y diferente en el mago. Le gustó.

- Incluso sin varita...-dijo puntilloso y chasqueó la lengua-.

Hermione no se iba a rendir, por algo era de Gryffindor. Así que sabiendo qué riesgos podía correr, se atrevió a ir a por todas. Se acercó despacio a la figura de Snape que la miraba concentrado. Se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara y con un dedo le apartó un mechón negro de la sien. Le miró a los ojos y no supo como interpretarlos. Lo que sí veía era que estaba distraído y aprovechó para rodear con una de sus piernas su cintura, de golpe, doblándolo hacia atrás; consiguió hundirlo. Y cuando Snape estaba debajo del agua se maldijo por haberse vuelto loco al notar que lo rodeaba, al notar piel con piel. Pero fue su estratagema...

Al salir del agua la miró y vio que sonreía.

- No me iba a rendir tan fácilmente...tendría que haber estado más atento. -suspicaz-.

- La diferencia...-se acercó a ella- Es que yo no necesito que usted esté atenta. -la agarró del hombro y la hundió en el agua aunque ella pataleó un poco y sacudió los brazos-.

Salió del agua y cogió aire. Lo miró retándole, y notó que estaba cansada y...que tenía ganas de...-agitó la cabeza-.

- Juega con ventaja...eso es todo. -Snape la miró- Yo no soy...tan...fuerte. -el mago levantó una ceja-.

- Vamos a la toalla? -al ver que la chica estaba algo cansada y llevaban bastante tiempo dentro-.

- Sí...

Empezaron a nadar despacio hasta la orilla y antes de llegar, Hermione aceleró y consiguió hundir una vez más a Snape.

- Já! -tocó de pies en la arena y fue saliendo del agua-.

- Tsk tsk...por la espalda Granger? -Hermione se giró y vio como el cuerpo de Snape salía del agua. Wow-. Está bien? -se acercó más a ella, sabiendo que un cuerpo con cicatrices no era tan bonito como el de muchos otros-.

- Sí. Perfectamente. -le miró a los ojos y le esperó para ir juntos a la toalla son una sonrisa-.

00000000000

**TBC! Review? ;)**

**Nota: No sé si mañana podré subir el siguiente capi, esta semana estoy a tope de trabajo. Por eso este capi es algo más largo! Espero que os guste.**

**Nota 2: Por favor, agradecería que nadie cogiera frases o expresiones de los diálogos de éste ff ni de otro de mis ff. Gracias ;)**

**Besos a todas!**


	10. Hogwarts

**Chan chan chan...capítulo revelación! ;)**

**10- Hogwarts**

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel extraño encuentro en la playa. Después de aquel pequeño juego dentro del mar, se despidieron como de costumbre. Pero habían sonreído el uno con el otro más de lo habitual y ella no dejaba de recordar lo juntos que estuvieron sus cuerpos durante un segundo bajo el agua. Sabía que el ofrecimiento de ir a hacer pociones seguía en pie, pero estuvo ocupada con otras cosas.

Hermione había recibido una carta de Harry, preocupado por el comportamiento que tuvo Ron con ella y excusándose por haber revelado su situación en Pemberley. Hermione le escribió aguantando las ganas de contarle que Snape vivía. Harry le dijo que Ginny y su madre habían escarmentado a Ron de lo lindo y que dudaba mucho de que volviera a aparecer, puesto que creía que Lavinia y él habían vuelto después de una discusión. Y la joven tan solo le mencionó que estaba bien y que pasaría el verano tranquilamente con la compañía de sus padres y que seguramente practicaría en pociones. Harry también le preguntó sutilmente "_Ron dijo que había alguien más contigo además de tus padres. Pensaba que estarías solo con ellos._" Lo que la joven contestó fue " _Un amigo de la familia pasará unos días con nosotros"._

Pasó el resto del día leyendo el libro que Snape le había prestado y le fascinó. La verdad, no tenía claro todavía qué haría: Animaga? Pocionista? Esas eran las dos ideas que más le gustaban y más le costaban decidir. Pero ése nuevo libro la había conquistado y transfiguración empezaba a ser la elegida.

Snape, por su parte, no sabía nada de ella. Cansado, jugueteó con su varita en los dedos de la mano mientras con la otra sostenía el Profeta. " _Hogwarts necesitará nuevo maestro en pociones. Horace Slughorn se retira_". -Vaya, pensó Snape. Quizá esta era la epifanía. Pero entonces volvió a pensar en ella. Y si ella querría ser profesora de pociones en Hogwarts?

A la mañana siguiente, Snape quiso compartir la noticia con ella por si no lo había leído ya. Y mandó una lechuza con la página del profeta atada a ella.

Hermione que desayunaba frente al televisor, se sobresaltó al oír como algo golpeaba en el cristal del salón que daba al jardín. Se levantó y fue a abrir la ventana para ver a una lechuza. La reconoció y le cogió lo que parecía un papel de periódico. Al momento la lechuza voló sin esperar respuesta. Cerró la ventana y leyó "_Hogwarts necesitará nuevo maestro en pociones, Horace Slughron se retira_". Abrió los ojos. Qué quería decir el mago con eso? Que quería que ella fuera la nueva maestra de pociones? O que pensaba volver a coger el puesto? Se lo tomó como una invitación y cogió su bicicleta de nuevo.

La lechuza volvió al antebrazo de su dueño y éste la metió en su jaula mientras la acariciaba. Se sentó en su butaca con un vaso de whisky y en unos minutos llamaron a la puerta. Como un resorte se levantó de la butaca. Cada vez que llamaban a la puerta, el corazón le repicaba de igual modo. Abrió y con apariencia de Alan, la recibió.

- Hola.

- Hola. Es una buena noticia, no?

- Así que de verdad le interesa el puesto de profesora de pociones?

- Em...bueno, lo decía por usted. Ahora podría volver a enseñar pociones si quiere, podría reaparecer.

- Yo?

- Quiere volver! No diga que no, se lo noto. Es un gran profesor señor, debería seguir enseñando.

- De verdad cree que soy un buen profesor? No le importa que favorezca a Slytherin...? Que pase por alto los comentarios de los alumnos...? -se acercó a ella-. Qué me dice? -Hermione miró al suelo en silencio-.

- Sé que puede ser diferente...

- Soy quien soy. -dijo de golpe-.

- Antes enseñaba bajo mucha presión...ahora...

- Ahora qué?

- Está eludiendo el problema! La cuestión es que quiere volver pero no se atreve!

Snape se calló y volvió a sentarse.

- Por qué no me dice de qué tiene miedo?

- No tengo miedo.

- ...-se sentó enfrente de él-. Entonces...qué problema tiene?

- No lo sé. De todos modos, señorita Granger, no creo que eso la deba preocupar.

- Bueno pues...-sí que le preocupaba- Si tanto quiere seguir siendo Alan Darcy y se avergüenza de Severus Snape, no creo que deba seguir viniendo aquí. A fin de cuentas, yo no tengo nada que ver con...Alan Darcy. -y qué tenía que ver con Severus Snape? Pensaron los dos-.

Con el silencio y la meditación en que había entrado el mago, vio como la joven se levantaba de su sitio.

- Quería que Severus Snape me enseñara pociones, pero ya veo que eso no será...posible! -la notó claramente enfadada-.

Diciendo esto, Hermione salió algo mareada de casa de Snape, dando un pequeño portazo. Había sido una de las visitas más cortas y decepcionantes que había tenido.

Pasó una semana, y ambos sabían que tenían libros prestados y que debían devolverse. Pero ninguno quiso ser el primero en hacerlo. Alan Darcy se paseaba por el laboratorio a cada momento que parecía que el cerebro le iba a estallar. Por qué se preocupaba tanto por su futuro? Acaso aquella bruja podía sentir algo por él...? Quería volver a ser Severus Snape, pero tenía miedo de volver a empezar, incluso tuvo miedo de seguir viviendo durante ese año. Pero todo había cambiado desde ese verano...gracias a ella. Pero sabía que después de las vacaciones la perdería de vista...o no?

Las imágenes de la playa no dejaban de aparecer en sus memorias y cada uno seguía ocupado con el verano cómo podía. Hermione practicaba sus conjuros para la animagia y empezaba a gustarle la idea de ser maestra de transfiguración. Pensó en escribir a Minerva para preguntarle si había alguna posibilidad ahora que lograba transformarse a la perfección en una Alondra.

Al final de la semana, Snape tomó una decisión. Se metió en su chimenea y salió de otra que le era familiar. Muchos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente de golpe.

- Buenas tardes, me alegro de conocerle -dijo una voz anciana e irlandesa que reconocía, era McGonagall, que en el despacho del antiguo director, recibía al hombre que solicitaba el puesto: Alan Darcy-.

- Lo mismo digo...-la bruja le miró a los ojos y se paró antes de continuar hablando-.

- En San Mungo están contentos con su trabajo...Siéntese por favor...señor Darcy, verdad?

Alan asintió y se paseó por el despacho, evitándo mirar al cuadro dónde sabía, se encontraba Dumbledore.

- Gracias...-cogió aire y pensó que cuanto más rápido pasara todo, mejor- Minerva... -ante eso, la bruja le miró algo sorprendida por el trato que recibía pero antes de protestar, el hombre siguió hablando- No quiero que te alteres...pero...Alan Darcy no es...no soy yo.

En su retrato, Dumbledore, reconoció esa voz y le miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

- Minerva! -exclamó desde el retrato- Es...

La directora miraba al cuadro y al mago una y otra vez extrañada, pues ella también veía algo raro en el hombre.

- Severus...?-dijo el viejo y ante eso, Alan desapareció y Severus Snape era quien estaba sentado frente a la directora-.

- Pero! Severus! Cómo! Por qué?...

- Directora...-le dijo con tono de advertencia para que se calmara- Es una larga historia, supongo que a estas alturas ya podrá contárselo... -miró a Dumbledore-.

- No tengo ni idea de qué...-pero se calló-.

- No fue usted? -preguntó Snape mientras Minerva seguía aturdida mirando a ambos magos una y otra vez-.

- Se puede saber qué pasa! -exclamó al ver que no la tenían muy en cuenta-.

- Verás querida...-prosiguió el retrato- Severus está vivo.

- Eso ya lo veo Albus! -dijo irritada conteniendo un improperio-.

- Y supongo que mi fénix le salvó gracias a sus milagrosas lágrimas...

- Tú fénix? Pero cómo iba a...

- En Hogwarts, querida Minerva, siempre se le prestará ayuda a quien la necesite. -repuso triunfal con sus juegos de palabras y Snape gruñó-.

- Fue usted? -ambos se miraron y Dumbledore sonrió-.

- Siempre ese tono de sorpresa...-se aclaró la garganta y habló a Minerva- Verás, después de la dura tarea que Severus tenía, Minerva...su alma fue a parar en manos de quien más había servido. El caso es que...era yo. Tú me dabas a cambio cualquier cosa, recuerdas Severus? Y tuve en cuenta tu alma, hijo -ahora le miró a él-. Lo que no entiendo es porqué te ocultaste tanto tiempo.

- Así que tú sabías que estaba vivo! -se alteró la directora-.

- Lo suponía...pero no sabía dónde encontrarle...Draco no sabía nada. -la directora le miró esperando la respuesta y se levantó-.

- He estado en Pemberley...y como sabe, he seguido trabajado en pociones para San Mungo.

- Y nadie sabe...?-insinuó la profesora-.

- Que estoy vivo? -ella asintió y Snape se quedó en silencio un rato provocando la intriga en los ojos de ambos magos-. Hay alguien que sí...

- En ese caso, y visto que quieres volver...no veo porqué hemos de seguir pensando que estas muerto, verdad Severus? -el hombre pensó con determinación mientras miraba a Dumbledore en el cuadro-.

- Sí Albus, pero me gustaría que no se hiciera un espectáculo...

- Profesor Snape...-dijo Minerva acercándose a él y mirándole con algo parecido a la dulzura- Bienvenido de nuevo a Hogwarts. Me alegra mucho ver que está aquí. Y vivo! -Snape se levantó y la encaró-.

- Muchas gracias Minerva -miró al cuadro y a la directora respectivamente- Qué vamos a hacer?

- Creo Minerva, que sería buena idea decir que Severus perdió parte de la memoria...Que te parece eso? -miró al pocionista-.

- Creo que...está bien -no estaba seguro, pero seguro que eso le proporcionaría responder a menos preguntas-.

- Y...-el brujo no había pasado por alto y quería saber, quien más sabría que Snape estaba vivo- Quién más sabe que estabas vivo?

- Narcisa Malfoy fue quien me dejó la casa dónde me refugio. Cómo ya sabrá...Draco me vio vivo. Pero pedí a Narcisa que no revelara mi posición. -Albus asintió y Minerva también-.

- La verdad Severus, creímos que habrías muerto...-se apresuró a explicar la directora-.

- Alguien más? -se interpuso Albus-.

- La...señorita Granger, me descubrió. Está de vacaciones en Pemberley.

- Que curioso, ayer mismo recibí una carta suya pidiendo una visita para...-se calló al ver que Snape había palidecido un poco-. Lo sabías Severus?

- No, no sabía nada...-Albus le miró por encima de las gafas y un brillo se albergó en sus ojos-.

- Bueno, no estaría nada mal contar con la señorita Granger para tu puesto Minerva. Digas lo que digas, no das abasto.

- Ya la he contestado... -dijo buscando una hoja en su mesa y cogiendo un sobre cerrado- Pero no sé si la señorita Granger quiere mi puesto Albus...

Snape miró al suelo y a la directora sin abrir la boca, pero al final miró a Albus que estaba demasiado callado y al hacerlo, vio un brillo en su mirada que conocía y no le gustaba nada. Y menos si era por él.

- Bueno, ya que Severus vive cerca, se la puedes dar a él para que se la entregue. No te importa, verdad?

- No...no me importa. -la directora le tendió la carta sonriente- .

- Muy bien Severus, nos vemos a inicios de curso, ya sabes el procedimiento. Bienvenido.

- Gracias directora...-miró al cuadro- Albus...gracias. -se levantó y desapareció entre las llamaradas de la chimenea-.

- No me puedo creer que no me dijeras nada Albus!. Hasta hicimos una placa con su nombre para...-se mordió el labio-.

- De qué servía saberlo si el verdadero Snape quería pasar por muerto? -Minerva refunfuñó por lo bajo-. Crees que Hermione Granger quiere ser profesora de Transfiguración?

- Comentaba que siempre le había gustado mi asignatura, y recuerdo que se le daba extraordinariamente bien. Muestra mucho interés en hechizos...

- No te parece extraño que ambos hayan aparecido casi a la vez? -La directora meditó unos minutos, descifrando cualquier cosa que el mago quisiera decir. Pero se rindió-

- En qué piensas Albus?

- Nada, nada...será mejor esperar a ver que tal está la señorita Granger. Estoy deseando saber qué cara puso cuándo vio a Snape.

- Pero...él iba disfrazado.

- Por eso mismo Minerva...-y sus ojos volvieron a brillar-.

00000000000

**muahahaha Severus Snape is back!**

**TBC! Review? snifff que pasó con el capi 9? No os gustó?**

**Besitos!**


	11. Profesores

**11- Profesores**

Snape apareció en su casa y se sorprendió de que al fin Hermione hubiese tomado su decisión. Había sido testarudo y no la había invitado a clases de pociones. Pero ahora se había librado de Alan Darcy y parte de él tuvo miedo de volver a ser Severus Snape. Se quedó de pie mirando a la pared y con la carta en la mano.

Hermione estaba en la playa terminando de leer el libro de Snape y pensaba en ir a devolvérselo en persona cuando lo terminase. No obstante, después de unas horas oyó pisadas que se acercaban. Se giró y lo vio a diez metros de distancia: Severus Snape. Era la primera vez que venía siendo él mismo. Ambos se miraron y Hermione enfocó mucho su mirada, parecía que estaba intentando ver a través de él. Eso hizo que el hombre se irguiese y empezara a acercarse más. Al ver el libro que tenía al lado de la toalla arrugó la nariz.

- Buenas...tardes.

- Buenas tardes...

- Tengo algo para usted. -la joven se tensó y cogió su libro para hacerle sitio, invitando a que se sentara con ella, la sorpresa no se desvanecía de su rostro-.

- Qué es? -Snape se apoyó en una pierna y terminó sentándose-.

- Esto. -extrajo la carta de su bolsillo-.

Al verla, Hermione supo distinguir el sello de Hogwarts. Cómo la tenía él? Había ido a su casa?

- Por qué la tiene usted?

- Minerva me la dio para usted.

Ante la revelación Hermione abrió los ojos y susurró.

- Ha...ido a Hogwarts? -el mago asintió con la cabeza y Hermione sonrió- Ha ido Alan o Severus? -al pronunciar solo su nombre se ruborizó sin querer y a Snape se le erizó el bello de la nuca-.

- Severus Snape es el nuevo profesor de pociones de Hogwarts.

Hermione no se reprimió y sonrió de verdad. Miró a la carta y después a él. Le rodeó con un brazo y atrayendo a Snape, consiguió envolverlo en un abrazo del que rápidamente se desató. Sus mejillas estaban rojas aunque agachara la cabeza.

- Me alegro mucho. De verdad...y qué dirá...-le costaba hablar- qué dirá...que estuvo haciendo durante este tiempo?

Snape que intentaba calmar el ritmo de su respiración, parecía distraerse con el dobladillo del pantalón.

- Dumbledore cree que lo mejor es "decir que perdí la memoria". Así al menos no tendré que responder muchas preguntas. Nadie sabrá quien fue Alan Darcy...

Hermione se quedó en silencio. No echaría de menos a Alan, pensó; y le miró antes de abrir su carta.

- Y, usted tenía razón...Dumbledore tuvo en cuenta mi alma. -dijo algo a regañadientes y ambos se miraron un momento-. Qué le escribió a la directora?

- No se lo dijo? Pensé que si se la dio era porqué sabía que yo sabía que usted vivía.

- Está bien...está bien! Sólo sé que preguntó tener una visita con ella... -Hermione sonrió ante la pequeña rabieta del mago-. Quiere ser el reemplazo de Minerva, eh?

- No lo diga de ese modo! -contuvo una risa- Sólo quiero saber si... habría la posibilidad de...-leyó la carta y paró de hablar-.

- Algún problema? -vio que parecía pensativa-.

- No. -cogió aire- Dice que estará encantada de resolver mis dudas y que su plaza la da ella de momento... -Snape supo cómo darle esperanzas-.

- No creo que la nueva directora pueda con todo a la vez, además, sabemos que es bastante...-la miró e hizo una mueca- Mayor.

Hermione rió y eso fue lo que mejor sentó a Snape en muchas semanas. La echaba terriblemente de menos. Se mordió los labios de un modo que la joven no pudo ignorar y le miro esos sensuales labios. Espera! _Sensuales_ labios?

- Y si...me convierto en profesora de Transfiguración? -sus ojos brillaron cuando le miró-.

- Eso...sería fantástico. -la joven agachó la cabeza. Severus Snape estaba siendo condenadamente agradable con ella a pesar de haber "discutido" la última vez que se vieron. Y en el fondo ella reconoció que le había echado de menos... Tanto, que si seguía así, volvería a abrazarlo o incluso...-agitó la cabeza. Al ver el efecto de sus palabras, Snape se tensó-. No es lo que quiere?

- Oh, sí. Me encanta...-cogió el libro- Éste libro a tenido parte de culpa...

- Lo siento. -Hermione sonrió y le golpeó sutilmente con el libro-. Así que ya ha adoptado una forma?

- Sí...una alondra.

- Muy bonito -hizo una pausa- Y rápido. Podrá desplazarse perfectamente.

- Creo que más que bonito es irónico. -le miró- No me gusta mucho volar precisamente... -y sonrió-. Aunque admito que la sensación es diferente...y también que tengo que practicar más.

Los dos se quedaron callados y miraron hacia el horizonte.

- Se hace mayor...-murmuró él-.

- Perdón?

- Ahora ya sabe cuál puede ser su futuro más próximo. -hizo una pausa y la miró-

- Sí...-hizo una pausa y miró al mar de nuevo- Usted sabía qué quería hacer?

- Siempre me gustó pociones. Era...más especial que el resto.

- Sí, lo entiendo...-le interrumpió ella-.

- Y que quisiera el puesto de defensa durante esos años, fue para enseñar bien a Potter. Pero Albus...no se fiaba del todo...Dudaba en que recayera sobre malas influencias.

- Bueno, pero hacia lo que más le gustaba, no? -Snape sonrió un poco sin mirarla-.

- Algo así... -no pudo evitar acordarse de lo que había hecho por el lado oscuro. Hermione lo notó y quiso cambiar de tema lo más rápido que pudo-.

- Quiere nadar?

- De acuerdo. -Snape no supo porqué había aceptado. Tendría que hacer desaparecer su ropa delante de ella y algo le decía que se iba a poner como un tomate. Pero lo hizo.-

Hermione se levantó primero y esperó unos pasos más adelante, dándole algo de intimidad. Vio como su acompañante sacaba la barita y hacia el mismo procedimiento que hizo a más distancia hacía semanas. Se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza mientras le esperaba. Cuando el mago la alcanzó, ninguno de los dos se miraron y fueron acercándose a la orilla mientras sus mentes volaban en la misma dirección. Al notar el agua fresca en la punta de los pies, ambos reaccionaron.

- Ssshh...-un escalofrío atravesó a la joven-.

- Tsk...-la miró Snape con incredulidad-. Y usted dice que es valiente? -su sonrisa era cínica, lo que hizo que Hermione levantara su mentón desafiante-.

La Gryffindor prendió a Snape de la espalda y lo empujó al agua fría de golpe. Snape tembló levemente y ella lo notó.

- Está caliente? -aguantó la risa-.

Snape le hizo una mirada, que si tuviese de nuevo doce años, la haría temblar. Pero ya no era así, y por eso, no dejó de sonreír. El mago se sorprendió dentro del agua.

- Va a meterse? O seguirá tiritando como una hoja? -se burló-.

Hermione se lanzo de cabeza de golpe y salió a la superficie, sin dar señales de tiritar.

- Blah, blah, blah...-nadó hasta él victoriosa, y cuando lo tuvo delante no supo qué decir. Así que solo dijo una estupidez- Sabe que tendrá que sufrir la ira de una sabelotodo durante su próxima vida en Hogwarts si al fin consigo el puesto, verdad?

El mago se petrificó.

- Sí, lo sé.

- Y qué piensa al respecto? -Snape se separó un poco de ella, algo incómodo, pero seguía estando a un metro-.

- Qué quiere decir...?

- Ya sabe que quiero decir...-le miró pero el mago parecía en otro mundo- somos...somos...bueno...-quería preguntarle si creía que eran amigos, pues ella tenía esa sensación. Pero a la vez, no quería que se burlara de ello por pensar eso-. Seremos...compañeros de trabajo.

- Eso es obvio...

- Usted diría que somos amigos? -explotó mirando la barbilla de Snape, no podía mirarle a los ojos ni a otro punto que la distrajera más o moriría en ése momento de tensión-.

- ...Y usted?

- He preguntado primero. -cometió el error de mirarle-. Estos días...creo que hemos compartido una amistad, no cree?

- Sí. -se estaba poniendo nervioso por segundos, quería salir corriendo de allí. Ahora mismo quería atraparla y besarla con toda la pasión posible. Pero ella solo era una...amiga, solo era amable con él. Cómo lo era con Potter...pensó.- Y me gustará seguir teniendo su compañía en Hogwarts. -su corazón le pidió revelarlo-.

- A mi también...Profesor? Ahora volveré a llamarle profesor, no? -desvió la mirada al fondo, para ver como sus pies se movían para mantenerse a flote, imitando al mago que tenía en frente-.

- Si quiere, sí. -pensó en que también entre profesores se llamaban por el nombre de pila-.

- Usted puede llamarme Hermione. Profesora Granger un poco largo, no?

- No más que Profesor Snape -y con esto se mordió la lengua por ser tan lógico-. Pero...me lo pensaré -sonó hasta divertido-.

- Yo puedo llamarle...Severus?

- Claro. -y su respuesta fue tan rápida que Hermione se alteró. Necesitaba tumbarse-.

- Bien...-hizo una pausa- Me ganas. Me inclinaría ante Slytherin, pero no puedo. Vamos a la toalla, tengo frío! -quiso regalarle los oídos como excusa-.

Snape sonrió victorioso y nadaron hasta la orilla. Una vez secos, se miraron sin saber qué decir y empezaron a levantarse al ver que eran casi las 8 de la tarde. Hermione se puso un vestido turquesa atado al cuello y Snape su camisa y sus pantalones.

- Le escribirá a McGonagall?

- Claro -dijo rápida y se hizo una pausa-. Profesor...digo...Severus -notó que sus mejillas ardían y el mago se derritió al verlo- Esta noche...bueno...-se aclaró la garganta- Quizás mi amiga de Ravenclaw me quiera prestar otro libro...Éste ya lo he terminado. -no sabía qué estaba diciendo, solo quería que Snape la invitara a su casa de algún modo, o auto invitarse ella. Quería seguir con él por muy nerviosa que la pusiera-.

Snape la miró con socarronería y corvó los labios, casi se mordió la comisura.

- Por supuesto. Aunque si su amiga fuera de Ravenclaw no tendría tan buen gusto en libros...-hizo que Hermione le sonriera-. Agárrese. -levantó su antebrazo y fue sutilmente apretado por ambos brazos de la acompañante. Se desaparecieron-.

Estaban delante de la verja de la casa y entraron en silencio.

- Está en su casa...-se ofreció- Vaya a ver qué libros quiere.

Hermione fue con el libro en la mano hacia la biblioteca y después de dejarlo en su sitio, empezó a seguir la pista de algún buen título. La voz de Snape llegó a ella a distancia, creía que desde la cocina.

- Profesora...Granger. -Hermione sonrió al oír que la llamaban así por primera vez- Quiere alguna cosa?

- Una cerveza de mantequilla estaría bien. -hizo una pausa- Snape! -su apellido fue lo primero que le salió de los labios-.

El mago apareció en la biblioteca extrañado porque le llamara por el apellido.

- Qué? Yo también me estoy pensando el llamarle Severus.

- Lo acaba de decir ahora.

- No cuenta.

- Ya claro...-pasó por su lado sonriente y le tendió la copa- Algún interés?

- Oh, muchos...-murmuró-.

- Qué?

- Nada... -se aclaró la garganta medio ruborizándose- Hay muchos que me gustaría leer -bebió un largo trago-.

- No enloquezca tan rápido, por favor...

- Já! -rodó los ojos- De eso no tendría que decir nada, profesor usted es tan devora libros como yo.

Snape bebió también su cerveza.

- Sus padres la esperan para cenar? -después de tantos días sin estar cerca, no quería que se fuera-.

- Sí...si me quedo les puedo enviar una lechuza. -Espera! Pero si él no ha dicho nada...!- Digo...que...

- Le gustaría quedarse aquí? -esto no podía estar pasando, no! La nueva vida de Snape le parecía un sueño. Y si estaba muerto de verdad y esto era algo parecido al cielo? Bah! Tonerías!-se dijo.

- Sí. Me gustaría. Por que...sabe hacer la cena no? -bromeó ella intentando ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba-.

- Mejor. Sé hacer conjuros estupendos. -y Hermione deseaba ver en acción a ese hombre, y a su pesar, en todo tipo de acción-. Iré a buscar la lechuza...-se fue lo más rápido posible porque notaba que las mejillas le iban a arder-.

Hermione se quedo sola impresionada por todo lo que estaba pasando. Con Severus Snape! Era Severus Snape! Su "temerario" Profesor de pociones. Y estaba enamorándose de él? Su gentileza hacia ella era por...? No sabía por qué! Y debía averiguarlo cuanto antes. Acaso solo era así por que ella le había confesado los secretos de la guerra? No, no podía ser. Sabía que Snape podía llegar a tener un increíble lado romántico hacia una mujer...-pensó en la madre de Harry. Parecía que la había olvidado por lo que le reveló en la playa...Podría ser verdad que él también viera en ella algo digno de amar? De querer?

Dejó de meditar cuando oyó que Snape se acercaba.

- Se encuentra bien?

- Oh, sí. Sí... -abrió los ojos-.

- Todavía no la ha escrito?

- Perdón, no sabía dónde...-miró a su al rededor rezando para que ninguna pluma estuviera a la vista, pero no fue así- Oh!...Allí está!

Snape la miró con una ceja levantada y dejó a la lechuza en un pedestal. Hermione se apresuró a escribir en un pergamino que estaba en la mesa central y avisó a sus padres de que se quedaría a cenar en casa de su "amiga" y de paso, y asegurándose de que no la vieran, agregó que sería mejor que no la esperaran despierta y que no respondieran a la carta. Enrolló con rapidez el pergamino y se lo tendió a Snape.

- Llévala a Roslyn Cottage. -miró a la joven- Sus padres saben cómo...?

- Oh sí. Ya les dije que estuviesen atentos a lechuzas. -Sanpe abrió la ventana-

- Espera respuesta?

- No. -y la lechuza emprendió el vuelo-. Qué vamos a cenar?

- Qué quieres? -la trató de tú y se tensó-.

- Eh...-la pobre se bloqueó- Algo de pasta estaría bien. El resto se lo dejo a su imaginación. -Hermione Granger era la cosa más sensual que había visto en mucho tiempo, pero fue entonces cuando una erección empezó a aparecer en sus pantalones. Había compartido demasiado con aquella joven. Podía permitirse sentir eso, no? No lo sabía...-.

- Puede sentarse...o haga lo que quiera...dentro de un rato estará la cena. -se giró con un rápido movimiento y se metió en la cocina-.

Pasada una media hora, a Hermione le rugieron las tripas. Pero después, apareció el mago con una bandeja con varios surtidos de pasta en pequeñas dosis y diferentes salsas. Hermione estaba realmente sorprendida y terriblemente hambrienta.

- Vaya! Tiene buena pinta!

- Acaso lo dudaba?

- Yo? Para nada...menos preciar el ingenio de un Slytherin? Nunca...-rodó los ojos y Snape algo nervioso dejó la bandeja en la mesa del gran salón-.

Ella quiso rendir homenaje a algo que le estaba gustando tanto e hizo aparecer tímidamente con su varita una velas que empezaron a flotar a su alrededor. Los ojos de Snape brillaron a su favor.

00000000000

**TBC! Review...? *o* **

**Queda poco para que estos dos salten uno encima del otro...don't worry! Jiji Ahora ya sabemos cómo se salvó Snape, solo falta saber cómo será su futuro.**

**Ooooh! Irene, Alexza Snape, JisiSnape, MamaShmi, Patybenededmalfoy, Kuka Snape, Hatake Nabiki, CrazyMissSunshine, guests...a todas! Muchas gracias por los coments chicas, los echaba de menos!**

**PD: Me lo paso genial escribiendo sobre estos dos y cuando meto a Minerva...XDD me parto ;)**


	12. Algo más

**12- Algo más**

Los dos se sentaron y empezaron a compartir otra clase de momento íntimo. Cogieron los cubiertos y empezaron a cenar mientras se intercambiaban miradas.

- La verdad, no habría dicho que tenía buena mano en la cocina...en la mesa de los profesores no le veía muy conforme con su comida de vez en cuando...

- ...Quizá coincidía en las veces que me recuperaba de alguna lesión o maldición, eso...me quitaba a veces el apetito. -Hermione le miró y dejó de masticar para tragar la comida-.

- Perdón. Lo siento, no quería sacar ése tema.

- Pero lo sabe, verdad? Que vi a gente en peligro y no pude ayudar a todos? Verdad! -parecía desesperado y la chica se apresuró en responder-.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero todos hemos cometido errores. No podemos acertar siempre en todo...Luchabas contra el mal Severus. -la joven quiso poner su mano encima de la suya pero se contuvo y cogió más pasta-.

Snape se calló al oír su nombre y la imitó pinchando su tenedor en unos macarrones rizados. Comieron en silencio unos minutos mientras Snape conjuraba copas de vino blanco a petición de Hermione.

- Puedo preguntarle una cosa? -El mago asintió retirando la botella de vino y bebiendo de la copa para destensarse-. Por qué es amable conmigo? En Hogwarts nunca fue...

- Amable?

- O agradable, como lo prefiera...

- Antes era mi alumna. Ahora puedo tratar con alguien que a ojos de la ley ya debería tener neuronas bastante activas, entre otras cosas...

- Pero si mis notas eran...!-se escandalizó ella-.

- La madurez no está en estudiar. -eso la hizo callar al ver como los ojos del mago le recorrían el cuerpo brevemente. Acaso estaba insinuando que ahora ya no había barreras entre ellos? -.

Siguieron comiendo y bebiendo hasta terminarse una botella de vino. La pasta desapareció y la mesa se recogió sola con un movimiento de la varita de Snape. En ese justo momento, Hermione pensó en el patronus del mago. El ciervo plateado. Ojalá pudiese saber si había cambiado de forma.

- Una cena estupenda. Muchas gracias...

- Se va?

- No, a menos que me eche...

- Quiere alguna cosa más?

- Mmm...me gustaría unas bolas de helado.

- Necesitaré que sea más precisa...

- De chocolate por favor...-se encogió en la silla y al momento apareció el postre- Lo tenía preparado?

- Algo así...-aparecieron también bolas de helado de avellana para él. Comieron despacio-. Y dígame...ahora que puede que sea la nueva profesora, qué espera conseguir en adelante?

- Qué quiere decir? Si busco el éxito?

- No necesariamente el éxito. Alguna meta que se haya propuesto?

- Bueno...pues...seguiré haciendo pociones para distraerme supongo. No he pensado en nada más...Pero...quisiera que mi próximo futuro llegue a ser bueno. Al menos espero llegar a ser madre algún día. Y si me casara antes de tener hijos sería mejor claro -rió-.

- Así que quiere tener hijos...

- Sí. Me gustan los niños. -Snape se quedó en silencio. Él no sabía si podría ser padre. Nunca había pensado en eso antes y la joven pareció verlo en sus ojos-. A usted no le gustan mucho los niños, verdad?

- Supongo que porque no son míos. -finalizó y se terminó el helado-.

- No sea así. Ha alabado a alumnos de su casa cuando eran niños...algo en ellos le gustaba, no?

- Bueno...pero nunca para importarme lo suficiente. -Hermione sabía que él no lo pasó nada bien en Hogwarts de pequeño. Había faltado cariño en su vida y no podía mostrar algo que desconocía. Pero ahora Snape era tan diferente con ella...-.

- Esto...-se levantó cuando terminó su copa de helado y la cogió para llevarla a la cocina- Déjeme ayudar. Fue a coger la copa del mago y éste se levantó con la suya en la mano-.

- No, déme la suya, yo lo haré. -El mago cogió la copa de las manos de Hermione y la tocó. El contacto hizo que la copa casi cayera al suelo puesto que las manos de la joven temblaron. Pero él la cogió al vuelo-.

- Lo siento!

- No pasa nada...sabemos hacer un reparo verdad? -se fue dejándola abochornada-.

Hermione se quedó de pie y apoyó el trasero en la mesa, esperando a que Snape volviera en cuestión de segundos de la cocina.

Cuando Snape la vio esperando de pie a la luz de las velas, la encontró preciosa. Su esbelto cuerpo con ese vestido turquesa por las rodillas y atado al cuello le encantaba. Aminoró el paso y con fuerte porte se acercó.

- No estará siendo amable para agradecerme que le contara lo de Voldemort verdad?

Snape se paró y tuvo un cortocircuito.

- ...No sea estúpida.

- Cómo? -se envalentonó hacia él pero él también dio un fuerte paso hacia delante sin miedo-.

- Sí! -subió algo de tono de voz- Acaso no se da cuenta de que si no fuera por usted, probablemente seguiría siendo Alan Darcy! Acaso cree que no ha hecho algo más que compartir información? -Hermione al oír eso, se quedó sin aliento a menos de un metro de Snape y de la mesa-.

- Yo...yo...perdón. Es que no esperaba que esto me gustara tanto...-se mordió la lengua-.

Severus miró a Hermione y de nuevo tuvo una erección. Estaba tan cerca...

- Hermione...-susurró y no pudo decir nada más, por que siguió acercándose a la joven- Tú también eres amable conmigo. -su voz resonó en los oídos de ella-

- Sí...-se acercó más a él, casi hipnotizada-.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y la mano del mago llegó a acariciar una mejilla para después coger la barbilla de la joven de ojos brillantes. Con su pulgar en el mentón, acarició despacio hacia arriba para llegar al labio inferior de unos labios que parecían deliciosos, y también acarició mientras la miraba desde arriba.

- Por qué? -sus labios estaban cerca de los de ella. Los ojos de Snape la intimidaban, pero la excitaron a la vez. No sabía qué podría llegar a pasar-.

- Por que lo merece.

- Siente lástima por mí? -su pregunta estaba llena de miedo aunque intentó ocultarlo-.

- No...Yo le...le...-Snape no lo resistió más y terminó con la distancia de sus labios atraiéndola de la barbilla y entre beso y beso su pulgar seguía acariciando su labio inferior, a la vez que los brazos de ella pasaban a enroscarse en su cintura-.

Empezó como un beso tímido, incluso sensual. Breves caricias, abrazos delicados y besos de prueba. Pero en poco tiempo, el beso pasó a ser más largo e intenso, haciendo que Snape perdiera el equilibrio y necesitara devorarla mejor. Estaba siendo correspondido!. Dio unos pasos abrazándose a ella e hizo que su trasero notara la mesa en la que habían cenado. Hermione que no quería separarse de uno de los mejores besos de su vida, subió fácilmente a la mesa, empujada por la erección de Snape contra su muslo, y se sentó. Como puro instinto, Snape se posicionó entre sus piernas, para seguir besándola y ver que era correspondido. La cogió por la nuca e introdujo su lengua sin miramientos al ver que ella jugaba con su lengua con su labio inferior.

Subió sus brazos y se abrazó a él por el cuello. Las manos de Snape empezaron a recorrer la piel expuesta por aquel vestido, que ahora dejaba ver los perfectos muslos de Hermione. Una mano fue a para ahí y otra seguía jugando con su cuello y los rizos de su pelo.

- Severus...-susurró entre besos. El mago abrió los ojos y verla besarle fue lo que hizo que necesitara sacarse los pantalones o echarla de ahí-. Profesor...

Cómo no sabía si era placer o quería que parara, pensó en continuar. La mano bajó de la nuca a uno de sus pechos por encima del fino vestido, y ambos se separaron despacio para coger algo más de aire. Los labios de la joven estaban rojos y los dos tenían respiraciones aceleradas. Snape iba a dar un paso atrás, pero ella le cogió con firmeza del pecho de la camisa, tirando de él para volver a tenerlo pegado a ella. Se miraron a los ojos y Hermione apretó su cuerpo contra el de su profesor.

Se fundieron en otro apasionado beso. La mano que seguía en su nuca, deshizo el lazo que mantenía el vestido atado y dejó caer las dos tiras. Deslizó despacio el vestido arrugándolo hasta la cintura y sin dejar de mirarla en todo momento. Sus mejillas eran puro rojo escarlata. Mientras el mago la contemplaba y acariciaba los hombros, la joven no se quedó quieta. Sus manos, empezaron a buscar botones que sacar y a jugar con la hebilla el pantalón. Él miró de nuevo a su biquini negro, pero de un modo que nunca antes había hecho y su boca se entreabrió. Era joven y preciosa y él...se quedó anonadado. La chica, al verse atentamente analizada, se puso algo nerviosa y para no perderle, su mano buscó su cintura para acariciarle la espalda. Se volvieron a besar y a degustar.

Ella empezaba a sentir su calor y su deseo creciendo dentro de los pantalones contra su descubierto estómago. Ahora solo podían oírse sus gemidos suaves y ahogados en la boca de Snape, cuando su mano grande y caliente se desliza debajo del vestido, sobre la piel lisa de sus caderas, hasta la piel interior de los muslos suaves y húmedos…y siente como su respiración se acelera y su boca se vuelve ansiosa y deseosa, cuando los dedos la tocan, despacio, sintiendo el calor peligroso y adictivo que sale de ella y descubre que es un millón de veces más suave y pequeña de lo que había imaginado nunca. Hermione solo podía entrecerrar los ojos cuando sentía todo eso pasar a la vez que ella arrastraba sus manos por encima de su pecho y le alborotaba el pelo mientras seguían sus besos.Y aunque no querían dejar de mirarse mientras se besaban y se tentaban mutuamente, el deseo consumía sus cuerpos... Seguían con besos nada inofensivos, ella tenia que pasar su lengua por sus labios y él hacia lo mismo dejando algunos suaves mordiscos y saliva caliente sobre su barbilla hasta el cuello. Mientras sus dedos siguen recorriendo sus muslos despacio, agarrando el trasero de su amada firmemente por detrás, adecuando el ritmo y el fuego a las respiraciones y a susurros. Las manos pequeñas de ella se introdujeron dentro de la camisa y tocó la piel de su torso, con casi desesperación mordiéndole el labio. Con un rápido movimiento se deshizo del cierre del pantalón y palpó su premio ansiosa por encima de la ropa interior.

Sobre su cuello, el mago marcó un beso, absorbiéndolo y dejando un rastro húmedo sobre su piel, y dejando también palabras calientes en su oído, palabras de las que solo se dicen en voz baja, preguntas sin respuesta y frases entrecortadas... Hermione se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía entre manos y el efecto que causó en Snape cuando lo acarició y apretó con su mano. Necesitaba liberarse de toda la ropa cuanto antes o acabaría haciendo el amor con Snape allí mismo, de pie.

Se entendieron con las miradas al ver como Hermione, se separaba lo necesario para hacerle comprender que era en la cama donde quería estar con él. Las manos ansiosas de ella tiraban de las de Severus hacia la habitación, a la que no tardaron en llegar a pesar de varios tropiezos por ir besándose subiendo por la escalera. Snape no tenía camisa y Hermione no tenía vestido alguno y habían perdido sus zapatos, desperdigándolos por los escalones.

- No aguanto más...-le dijo ella susurrando cuando estaban al lado de la cama-.

- Te habría hecho el amor contra la mesa o encima de ella sin dudarlo ni un segundo -las palabras dichas con el deseo más grande que había oído nunca, la hizo sentirse la más bella y deseada del mundo-.

Se acercó a él y le bajó los pantalones, quedándose delante de una erección de alguien muy bien dotado, que le hizo entreabrir la boca y mojar más el biquini.

- Oh dios mío...-murmuró con lujuria- Severus...-tomó aire mientras se ponía en pie mirándolo. Se pegó a él y su cuerpo se frotó contra esa magnifica erección. Caliente y dura, le estaba haciendo perder totalmente el control sobre si misma. Quería hacer el amor con Severus Snape, lo demás no importaba-.

El mago la tendió en la cama a la vez que él se colocaba encima de ella. El pelo revuelto de la chica, esparcido sobre la almohada, sus manos recorriendo la ancha y fuerte espalda del mago... Él solo puede recorrer con la boca todo lo que por fin había dejado de soñar...y se sentía incapaz de decidir que le gustaba más, el sabor caliente de su piel, sus labios, sus gemidos y susurros contra su hombro o sus manos entre su cuerpo. Las manos de Snape, furiosas y ciegas se adueñaban del biquini, por fin estaba realmente cara a cara con el pecho de Hermione. Su palpitante erección brincó contra el estómago de la chica y se apretó más a ella.

- Por fin os conozco...-le quitó la prenda y ambas manos rodearon de forma posesiva sus pechos, rozando sus pezones erectos con los pulgares-.

- El gusto es de ellas...-dice ella entrecortada mientras lo coge y vuelve a besar profundamente, como si en ello le fuera la vida a ambos-.

Snape emprendió el camino de sus pechos, colinas inexploradas por su lengua. Primero uno, después otro... Besando y lamiendo todas las partes de su musa. Hermione, vence a sus hormonas por un momento y quiere tomar juego en esa batalla de amor y sexo; se coloca encima de él y empieza a besar de nuevo su cuerpo. Aún no lo había explorado del todo y estaba insatisfecha. Con cara de deseo miró al cuerpo que tenia prisionero entre sus piernas, sus ojos brillaban al ver lo que estaba a punto de poseer. Notaba como su erección crecía sin parar, le dolía, quería librarse de sus boxers negros. Comprendió esa mirada de frustración y fue descendiendo vacilante hasta esa zona.

- Oh...Hermione...-gruñó impaciente-.

Ella le sacó lentamente los boxers y el calor invadió sus cuerpos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de él y ella no sabia que hacer en el momento cumbre.

La braga del biquini era el último impedimento para completar la escena...Así que fueron a parar directamente al suelo, después de que la mano del mago se deslizara de forma impetuosa por el sexo de la joven. Se posicionó de nuevo encima de aquel precioso cuerpo y la besó con ternura antes de abrir su piernas para empezar a colocarse en posición. Agarró su miembro y lo condujo a la entrada de Hermione que estaba totalmente mojada, fue entrando despacio, disfrutando el momento y provocando que ella aferrara las uñas en sus musculados antebrazos.

- Severus...-deseaba que la penetrara del todo- Por favor... -y eso hizo que la embistiera hasta el fondo- Síííí! -gritó sofocada-.

Empezaron a moverse despacio mientras seguían con los besos y las caricias. Cada vez notaba como su duro miembro entraba y salía más rápido de ella. Los gemidos guturales del mago hacían que las paredes de su vagina se contrajeran de emoción, lo que hizo perder el norte al mago y cogiéndola por detrás de las rodillas, elevó su cintura de la cama para empezar un ritmo nuevo dónde podía notar que la penetración era más profunda. Hermione seguía el ritmo que había empezado y levantaba sus caderas cuando sus miradas conectaron intensamente. Y cuando una mano apretó uno de los suaves pechos, la joven sintió otro espasmo.

- Acaríciate para mí...-la voz de Snape pidiendo eso, fue como una orden para su conducta y su mano fue a acariciarse el otro pecho y bajó por el estómago-.

Viendo que la joven le correspondía de tal modo, el hombre sabía que no aguantaría mucho más. Para poder darle todo el placer posible, dejó libre el pecho de la joven y la mano descendió para presionar y jugar con el clítoris de la joven. Con pequeños círculos, consiguió que la espalda de Hermione se arqueara y notara un orgasmo cuando vibró al rededor de su miembro, que empezaba a querer explotar dentro de ella. El clímax no se podía retrasar más, de hecho él no sabia como había podido aguantar tanto tiempo la tentación. Ella seguía su ritmo debajo de su cuerpo tocando cuanto podía, convulsionando varias veces de placer...Severus Snape estaba orgulloso de eso.

- Aaahhh...-el fin llegó-.

- Oh sí! ...oh...

- Hermione!...mmmpphh...-la besó-.

Habían sido confidentes aquella noche, en esa cama, entre gemidos de placer y gritos ahogados. Hermione se abrazó a él recobrando una respiración más calmada mientras su pecho servía de almohada para la cabeza del hombre, quien, después de eyacular, se retiró despacio. Vio como ella iba recuperando la respiración, su pecho subiendo y bajando despacio, mechones de pelo pegados a la frente y la mano de Snape buscando a ciegas la de ella.

Snape la atrajo por la cintura y la metió dentro de la sábana con él. Ahora se miraban a la cara, profundizando uno en los ojos del otro, viendo un brillo especial en ellos que hacia no querer alejarse el uno del otro.

Ambos cansados y con media sonrisa en los labios se quedaron dormidos.

- Te... quiero. -susurró al ver que el sol empezaba a salir y Hermione seguía dormida-.

00000000000

**TBC! OHMYGOD OHMYGOD! Review?**

**Qué pasará?**

**PD: Espero que no os hayáis quedado con "las ganas" XDD**

**Gracias por comentar chicas! Va por vosotras! **

**Besos! ;)**


	13. Un camino inesperado

**13- Un camino inesperado**

Hermione Granger abrió los ojos y palpó la cama...notó un vacío en ella. Abrió los ojos rezando para que no fuera todo un sueño, pero rápido comprobó que carecía de ropa alguna debajo de aquella sábana de seda negra.

Miró a su derecha lo vio sentado con una bata puesta mirándola.

- Buenos días...-el temor la invadió. Se arrepentiría él de lo de anoche?-.

- Roncas. -sentenció éste-.

Severus Snape había pasado una hora mirándola desde su sitio. Pensando en qué pensaría ella cuando despertara. Pero lo que sí sabía, era que ahora que había llegado a compartir tanto con ella; no podía ocultar mucho más sus sentimientos. Y tenía claro que se había enamorado de ella.

- Qué! Ni hablar...

- He conjurado un muffilato para no oírte...

- Mentiroso...-rojo los ojos y se puso colorada- Esta noche...?- dijo tapándose el pecho desnudo con la sábana-.

- Nadie ha dicho que te tapes...-eso le dio carta blanca para saber que no se arrepentía-.

Él se acercó a la cama, se sentó y la besó. Al separarse, ella le miró buscando alguna señal negativa sobre sus actos, pero no veía nada de eso. Severus Snape se había enamorado de ella? Le podía corresponder de verdad?

- Lo de esta noche...qué sientes por mi?

- Eso es obvio no...? No haría el amor con alguien a quien no...amo. -repuso el mago tan firme cómo pudo-. Y usted? -temeroso de su respuesta, no la llamó por su nombre-.

- Yo...estoy terriblemente atraída por usted -dijo en un tono tentador mientras se acercaba a él y la sábana caía dejando su pecho descubierto- Y claro que estoy enamorada de ti... -se puso roja al oír sus palabras y se calló. Consiguió que el mago le diera un tierno beso en el hombro desnudo-.

- Y yo estoy terriblemente confuso por ello. -la besó en los labios haciendo que se derritiera-.

- Espera. -se separó de él- Dónde está la lechuza?

- Por qué? -miró a su al rededor-.

- Quiero escribir cuanto antes a Minerva. -le miró- Voy a hacer que me de ése puesto aunque no quiera! -ambos rieron-.

Snape conjuró papel y tinta mientras Hermione se ponía una bata. La joven escribió a Minerva diciendo que esa tarde iría a visitarla para hablar sobre su posible trabajo en la escuela. La lechuza voló y ambos esperaron respuesta mientras desayunaban con sus respectivas batas, después de que Hermione se diera una ducha.

Aquel nuevo día, se presentaba delante de ellos, retándoles con las consecuencias que aquello podía dar. Pero ambos pasaron una mañana perfecta, y mientras Hermione se sentaba encima de las rodillas del mago, un golpe les sorprendió. El pico de la lechuza picando el cristal de la ventana.

" _Querida Hermione,_

_Las puertas de Hogwarts están listas para recibirte. Y yo también. Me gusta comprobar que eres toda una Gryffindor, por supuesto que transfiguración podría ser un puesto estupendo para ti._

_Ven cuándo quieras._

_Att: Minerva McGonagall, directora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería._"

Hermione abrazó al mago que tenía al lado y éste le devolvió el abrazo al haber leído también la carta desde su posición.

- Voy a ir ahora.

-Estás segura...?

- Claro que sí -se miraron a los ojos- Quiero ese puesto...y quiero estar contigo en el castillo.

Snape le besó la frente delicadamente sin pensarlo y le acarició una mejilla.

- Pero primero iré un momento a casa para contárselo a mis padres...-Snape la miró, preguntándose qué más les revelaría a sus padres, pero no le importaba en absoluto-.

- Está bien...Te esperaré aquí.

- Bien. -le besó en los labios y sin querer, de lo sensual, pasaron a lo necesitado. Se separaron y Hermione gruñó- Te quiero Severus. -le abrazó y con un movimiento de varita su ropa apareció ya puesta-.

Snape sonrió y vio como se desaparecía. Su corazón no dejaba de bombear de una manera que ya no conocía. Se sentía vivo, por fin; después de tantos años. Y entonces se acordó de algo que le inquietó bastante.

Mientras, Hermione, había aparecido por la chimenea de la directora del colegio. Suspiró cuando miró al rededor, miles de recuerdos en su mente...Una breve tos la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Hermione?

- Hola directora! -estaba realmente efusiva. Cosa que hizo que se pusiera colorada al recordar que se había acostado con su ex profesor-.

- Vaya, estás realmente...radiante. -su fina ceja se arqueó cuando la tuvo delante-. Veo que las vacaciones te sientan bien.

Las palabras de McGonagall consiguieron ponerla peor.

- Esto...sí. La verdad es que lo necesitaba...

- Ya claro...-la miró mientras ofrecía que la siguiera al pedestal de su mesa para sentarse en la silla de enfrente- Después de tus brillantes notas en los Extásis, lo necesitabas.

Hermione asintió complacida la cabeza.

- Gracias...

- Y qué me dice de Severus? Sería toda una revelación verle no? -Hermione abrió la boca intentando formar una frase-.

- Sí. La verdad es que sí...-viendo que no sacaba más información, la directora, ni corta ni perezosa, siguió preguntando-.

- Cómo supo que era él?

- Bueno...-maldita sea, claro. La directora conoció Alan Darcy y a éste se olvidó comentárselo-. Pues...la verdad es que fueron sus ojos... -la directora levantó otra ceja-.

- Sus ojos?

- Sí. Por si no lo sabe...su mirada tiene una gran influencia hacia los alumnos, para asustarlos sobre todo...-terminó añadiendo-.

- Vaya...sí. Reconozco que su mirada es...fuerte. Es muy hábil señorita Granger, la verdad...-dijo algo orgullosa de saber que era alumna de su casa-.

- Gracias.

- Pero aún así -añadió y la joven abrió los ojos como platos- Su disfraz era muy bueno...

- Bueno...también estaban sus manos...

- Sus manos?

- Sí, las reconocí. De...clases de pociones. Ya sabe...calderos...poca distancia a veces...-se iba poniendo nerviosa por momentos y la directora lo notó-.

- Bien, bien. -hizo una pequeña pausa- Así que ahora pretendes sacar de sus clases a una pobre anciana, eh? -dijo haciendo una sonrisa- La verdad, me alegro de que tengas tanto interés, dentro de poco terminaría pidiendo sustituto. -caviló-. Y creo que tus facultades son muy buenas...

Empezaron a hablar sobre su futuro.

Mientras, Snape salió del laboratorio y empezó a hojear un nuevo libro en el gran salón, pero no dejaba de pensar en ella. Y qué pasaría de ahora en adelante. Sabía que las relaciones entre profesores estaban prohibidas a menos que...se casaran. Pero lo había recordado demasiado tarde. Y no dejaba de pensar en qué consecuencias tendría. Agitaba su varita contra el muslo y un pensamiento se apoderó de su mente. Concentrándose, apuntó con la varita al centro de a sala.

- Expecto patronum! -la luz brotó de forma rápida y la figura que apareció no era la de un ciervo. Era la de un pájaro. Podría ser una alondra. Snape se emocionó al ver el cambio de su patronus y a quien pertenecía.

- Ya sabe que Snape vuelve como profesor no es así?

- Sí, lo sé.

- Albus, Severus, y yo misma; acordamos en que nadie sabría de su otra personalidad y que diríamos que perdió la memoria...-la bruja se preguntaba si su ex alumna también sabría eso-.

- Ahá...

- Bueno...Hermione -le hizo una pequeña sonrisa- Ahora solo espero que no te estreses mucho. Las primeras clases podrían ser algo pesadas, pero pronto conseguirás estar al día. Yo estaré a tu servicio cuando me necesites...- ella asintió- Te espero el 1 de septiembre.

- Gracias Minerva.

Se despidieron y Hermione salió por la chimenea.

Snape habría y cerraba desesperado y enfadado el Profeta del día. Ya había sido público el relevo del profesor de pociones. Genial. Ahora ya casi todo el mundo sabía que Severus Snape estaba vivo. Pobre Narcisa...pensó, la coserán a preguntas...

En ese momento escuchó como llamaron a la puerta y al abrir la vio a ella sonriente.

- Lo he conseguido! Me ha hecho algunas preguntas, alguna prueba y...el puesto es mío! -se abrazó a él-. Lo celebramos?

- Hermione...

Entraron en casa y Snape cerró la puerta.

- Qué?

- Hay una cosa...-la joven palideció- En Hogwarts, las normas dicen que no puede haber relaciones entre profesores. -Hermione se sentó en el sofá. Creía haber leído algo, pero no se acordaba mucho. Se maldijo por ello y le miró algo consternada-.

- Pero...puede que si...habláramos con la directora...

- No creo que hagan excepciones... -Hermione apretó los labios y miró al suelo-.

- Pero yo... Nos queremos!

- Hermione...-cogió aire y se acercó a ella despacio- Hay una opción...supongo que sabrás cual es... -ella ahora no estaba lista para pensar, pero intentó buscar esa opción dentro de su cabeza, hasta que negó con ella y le miró expectante-. Pues...que dichos profesores estén...casados.

Hermione se quedó petrificada. Sí, eso era. Pero...esa era la solución? No podía casarse todavía con él. Estaba enamorada, pero...no habían pasado juntos más que una noche...Agachó la mirada. Para Snape, ese acto le entristeció un poco.

Se alejó un poco de ella y buscó lo que había preparado en su ausencia. Se acercó a ella aferrando el frasco contra el pecho. Se sentó a su lado y la miró.

- No sabía si tú...tomabas algo para...-señaló con un dedo su estómago- Te he preparado este anticonceptivo. -Hermione se sorprendió, pues en verdad no se acordaba de que la pasión había conllevado una protección nula. Cogió el frasco-.

- Muchas gracias, no me acordaba.

- Sabes?...-Hermione lo miró antes de tomarse la poción- Quizá dentro de un tiempo...no haría falta que te lo tomaras.-

- Perdón? -fue todo lo que salió de su boca, completamente asombrada. Snape carraspeó y se levantó-.

- Hermione. Ya sé que casarnos ahora, puede no ser una buena elección...tú eres joven aún...-la miró algo distante- Pero...quiero que sepas que no me importaría ser parte de tu futuro.

Hermione parpadeó y le miró notando como sus ojos se aguaban. Cómo podía Snape decirle eso?

- Quien eres y qué has hecho con Snape? -lo miró sonriendo, pero él se mantuvo serio. Se levantó con la poción en la mano y se acercó a él-. Severus...mírame.

El mago obedeció y al verla, no pudo resistirlo. Nada más en el mundo importaba cuando ella le miraba así.

- Desde cuando...? Desde cuando sientes esto por mí...? -Severus tragó algo de saliva, intentando sonar despreocupado-.

- Yo también podría preguntarte eso.

- Por favor...respóndeme. -no podía negarse a ella-.

- Supongo que desde el primer día que te encontré en la playa. -se puso algo roja al ver que él se había fijado en ella antes y por ello, le quiso todavía más-. Y tú?

- Supongo que fue cuando te invité a cenar...primero pero me atraías.

Snape levantó una ceja por la revelación.

- Lo dices de verdad? -le miró- Quieres un futuro dónde yo sea la madre de tus hijos? -sonó casi incrédula-.

- Lo dices como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

- No! Claro que no! Es sólo que...me sorprende mucho Severus. Me encanta saberlo, pero a la vez me asusta...

- He dicho futuro Hermione.

- Lo sé! -dijo irritada-. Pero el futuro ahora es Hogwarts y antes de ser madre prefiero... Estar casada. Pero...es pronto, no?

Snape la miró y no pudo resistir acercarse a ella y cogerle la poción de la mano. Acarició su mejilla y la besó. Abrió el frasco y lo puso en los labios de Hermione, mientras con un dedo le acariciaba el labio inferior. Despegó por completo los labios debido a la caricia y la poción empezó a entrar. Al terminarla, el mago cerró el frasco y Hermione le besó mientras le abrazaba.

- Te quiero en mi futuro Severus Snape. -dijo contra su pecho-.

Snape la abrazó más contra su cuerpo y empezaron de nuevo a besarse sin que nada más importase.

00000000000

**TBC! Qué tal este post-sex? XD Review?**

**Chicas! Me alegro mucho de que os gustara el capi anterior. Tengo en mente algo más de amor y pasión para estos dos...jiji**

**PD: Aparición de más personajes próximamente.**

**Besitos!**


	14. Normas

_**Bien chicas, hemos llegado al temido final del fanfic. Qué decir? Que me alegro mucho de haber leído vuestros comentarios, que dan muchísimos ánimos e inspiración aunque no lo creáis...Espero que os guste, va por vosotras ;)**_

**Normas**

De nuevo recorrieron las escaleras y entraron en la habitación del mago para compartir otro momento de pasión. Una vez desnudos, Snape no se privó de dar todo el placer posible a la joven, haciendo que ésta experimentara cosas nuevas. Hermione no se quedó atrás, lamió cada palmo del cuerpo de su amante y se estremecía al oír los gemidos que le provocaba. Se tentaron durante eternos minutos y al terminar de nuevo extasiados, restos de Snape vagaron por el útero de la joven.

- Lo siento...deberé preparar más poción. -Hermione suspiró agotada y se bebió la última poción que quedaba-.

- De verdad...esto...ha sido...-su pecho subía y bajaba acelerado-.

- Lo sé...-puso una mano en su frente para calmarla- Supongo que notarás que hace tiempo que no estoy con alguien. -Hermione pensó en ello con los ojos cerrados. Y la verdad, pensó, es que esto no tenía nada que ver con lo que había experimentado con Ron-.

- Eres increíble -se puso roja-. Creo que hay algunos que deberían aprender de ti...Por cierto. Has visto el Profeta? Lo he visto en el despacho de McGonagall...

- Sí...-dijo vagamante- Severus Snape ha vuelto.

Hermione rió al oír el tono con que lo había dicho. Parecía como si hablara del mismísimo Voldemort. Se abrazó a él y enroscó una pierna con la suya.

- No seas tonto... -Snape sonrió y se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, recobrando energías. Pensó en el cumplido que le había hecho. Sabía que estaba bien dotado y eso era un extra, pero aquella pasión también era nueva para él-.

- Y...-no se podía sacar la pregunta de la cabeza- Le dirás a alguien lo nuestro? Sabes que no podemos hacer pública nuestra...relación, si vamos a ser profesores de Hogwarts.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se acercó más a él.

- Sigo pensando en hablar con Minerva...o Dumbledore.

- Hermione...

- Ya, ya...las normas...Todavía tenemos un mes antes de volver, y cuando lleguemos, pediré ayuda a Hogwarts y espero que me la conceda. -dijo esperanzada-.

- Y si no?

- Pues...entonces puede que si me lo pides... -la joven no terminó su frase cuando un dedo se posó en sus labios, callándola. Sentía mariposas en el estómago-.

Snape la besó y pensó que el futuro, sin esperarlo, había llegado antes de lo que esperaba. Al final del verano podrían pensar en casarse o mantenerse a escondidas. Muy a escondidas. Pero Snape sintió felicidad, pues si Hermione pensaba que era una buena idea pedirle en matrimonio para entonces; él sin duda se lo pediría.

Hermione ya no tenía miedo. Había comprendido que Severus Snape podía ser el hombre de su vida y que él quería serlo tanto o más que ella.

Mientras, Harry y Ron no dejaban de abrir la boca al leer los titulares del Profeta.

- Ya verás cuando lo sepa Hermione...no dejará de repetir "Ya os lo dije..." -imitó el joven Weasley-.

- Es increíble! Qué le habrá pasado durante este tiempo? Iré a visitarle a Hogwarts cuando empiece el curso. Quiero agradecerle todo personalmente. -los ojos de Harry brillaron ante la revelación de que Snape vivía después de todo-.

- Seguro que Malfoy lo sabía...

- No estoy tan seguro Ron.

- Crees que Hermione se habrá enterado?

- No vas a ir Ron!

- ...no...! Sólo era una pregunta. -miró a Lavinia que hablaba con sus padres- Puedes ir tú a decírselo...si no lo sabe ya.

Harry meditó y pensó en ir a hacer una visita a su amiga, porque la verdad, le extrañaba que no le hubiese dicho ya algo sobre el regreso del mago. Pero pensó que lo mejor sería mandar una lechuza y esperar respuesta.

En la cama, Snape y Hermione vieron como la lechuza picaba a la ventana.

- Otra vez? -mustió el mago que acariciaba uno de los pechos de la joven-.

- Creo que es la lechuza de Harry. Qué lista es...me a encontrado aquí antes que en casa. -se puso una bata y se levantó para abrir y coger la nota. Al leerla, sonrió y negó con la cabeza-.

- Qué le pasa a Potter? -el retintín particular del apellido resonó en la habitación. Ella se sentó en la cama y releyó en voz alta-.

- " _Hola Hermione! Por si todavía no lo has visto: Severus Snape vuelve a Hogwarts como profesor de pociones! Increíble verdad? Tenías razón...había algo más en la desaparición de su cuerpo. Sin duda Draco le vio después de nosotros...qué crees que le habrá pasado durante este tiempo? Iré a verle cuando empiece el curso y así podré agradecerle todo personalmente. Me alegra mucho saber que está vivo_" -miró a Snape- Severus, no negarás que te aprecia, eh?

- Bah...tonterías...Tiene curiosidad Gryffindor...como tú...-Hermione sonrió al verle agobiado-. No sonrías tanto...si va a ir a Hogwarts, también te verá a ti.

- Eso ya lo sé. Pero yo voy a decírselo antes! -cogió una pluma y empezó a responder-.

Snape la miró desde la cama y al cabo de unos minutos, preguntó.

- Así...que pensaste en mí? Pensabas que no había muerto...

- Tenía un presentimiento...-se puso roja y siguió escribiendo. El mago contuvo una sonrisa-.

- Ya claro...de nuevo el instinto femenino y sus proezas.

Se levantó y fue a por ella atrapándola de los hombros y girándola con brusquedad. La besó apasionadamente haciendo que la pluma y el papel se le cayeran de las manos. La sujetó con fuerza y la tiró a la cama, acariciando con fiereza su cuerpo. Ambos cubiertos por su ropa interior. Sus cuerpos se frotaban, asimilando como sus temperaturas corporales aumentaban y suaves mordiscos y besos cubrían la yugular de la joven.

Snape la cogió de las muñecas cuando estaba encima suyo y las puso encima de su cabeza, aprisionándola.

- Soy afortunado...-le susurró en el oído-.

- Severus...-su cuerpo se movió agitado, impaciente-.

Snape pasó su lengua desde su cadera, pasando por su pecho hasta el cuello, y volvió a susurrar.

- Paciencia... -su mano corrió de arriba abajo por sus muslos y tuvo la oportunidad de deslizar sus dedos debajo de sus braguitas y las deslizó hasta que estuvieron fuera. Sin perder tiempo, centró su atención en el sensible clítoris de la joven; haciendo que se retorciera automáticamente de placer.- Deliciosa... -murmuró con el típico tono que usaba en clase-.

Un dedo se hundió dentro de ella y recibió varios espasmos acompañados por suspiros por parte de Hermione. Continuó moviendo su dedo e incorporó otro empezando a moverlos mientras con el pulgar jugueteaba con su clítoris para hacerla estremecer. Cuando parecía que llegaba a la cumbre, paró de golpe y reemplazó sus dedos por su lengua.

- Severus...libérame... -viendo que sus muñecas seguían aprisionadas por fuerzas mágicas, estando totalmente a merced del mago-. Mmmm. No pares...no pares! Estoy tan cerca...- gruñó de pura desesperación y sofocada por la frustración de no poder tocar al mago-.

Snape introdujo de nuevo sus dedos dentro y fuera fervientemente, y la espalda de la joven volvió a arquearse hasta el máximo dejando escapar un alarido de placer al llegar al clímax. El mago condujo de nuevo su lengua a la entrada de la joven y lamió sus jugos. Ahora mismo no podía estar más excitado y estaba tan duro que hasta le dolía. Necesitaba aliviarse.

- Oh...Dios, eso ha estado...Ahora desátame! -habló ella entrecortadamente-.

- Claro...-y lo hizo- Levántate -su mirada la hizo casi temblar-.

- Por qué?

- Por qué? Porque, Hermione, voy a tumbarme y tu te vas a sentar encima hasta que explote. -wow, pensó ella y de nuevo sintió como empezaba a humedecerse de nuevo-.

Hermione miró como se tumbaba y su enorme pene se erguía necesitado enfrente de ella. Se puso de rodillas y atrapó el cuerpo del mago entre sus piernas, viendo la necesidad que sentía de introducirse ese gran aparato masculino dentro. Mientras le miraba, se deshizo de su sujetador, ahora habían cambiado la posición y Hermione sintió el poder que debía de haber sentido antes su ex profesor, porque empezó a mover sus caderas tentando la enorme erección del mago.

- Siéntate. -sonó casi a una orden y ella levantó una ceja de forma seductora mientras miraba su erección- Sí, ahí. -señaló el mago a sus apretados boxers y empezó a frotarse la erección a través de la tela para poder aliviarse un poco. Pensando que en su vida había estado tan tan excitado-.

Viendo como Snape se tocaba, la puso todavía más excitada. Y rápida, siguió sus órdenes notando su erección debajo de ella. Le miró y sus labios le recorrieron el torso mientras las uñas acariciaban sus brazos y depositó un beso en los labios. Snape notó su sonrisa es el beso y se temió lo peor cuando vio que sus caderas volvían a levantarse de su placentera posición. Sus manos cogieron el elástico del bóxer y los quitó con facilidad, mirándolo de forma lasciva en todo momento. Al terminar soltó una risita, anticipándose al placer de comprobar lo capaz que era de poseer a ese hombre. Colocó sus caderas encima de la erección, notando como el calor irradiaba de sus cuerpos. Las manos del mago cogieron su cintura y empezó a introducirse dentro de ella.

- Ahora, muévete Hermione -dijo impaciente notando que había encajado por completo en su resbaladiza vagina-.

Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron.

- Suenas tan sexy cuando me dices eso...-movió sus caderas haciendo círculos, poseyendo al mago en todos los sentidos-.

Él condujo su mano detrás de su nuca, haciendo que sus labios quedaran al lado del oído de la joven, para después susurrar.

- Muévete...-gruñó y empezó a mover también sus caderas de arriba abajo para penetrar de forma más rápida- Joder... -dijo entre dientes cuando ella y su pérfida mano, jugó con sus testículos-. Mmmph...Me encanta... -esa voz fue la más sedosa que Hermione había oído lo que hizo que sus paredes vaginales se contrajeran-.

Snape notaba que aquello no duraría mucho si seguía así. Pero no le importaba...tenía mucho tiempo por delante para seguir experimentado.

- Oh Severus...-el mago la cogió de las nalgas y siguió empujando hasta terminar de nuevo casi a la vez-.

Después de comer, Harry y Ron esperaban respuesta mientras jugaban con George y Ginny a unos juegos de mesa en la Madriguera.

- Hermione seguro que lo sabe...-dijo Ginny-.

- Seguro -dijo el hermano mayor-.

- De todos modos, ahora lo sabrá...Me pregunto si ya sabrá que hará después del verano...

- Seguro que entrará en el ministerio...-repuso Ron sin acertar-.

- No creo -respondió su hermana-.

Y la respuesta llegó.

" _Sí, he visto el Profeta chicos. Y no voy a deciros que me asombra la noticia chicos. Espero veros pronto también, aunque si de verdad vas a Hogwarts Harry, seguro que nos vemos ahí -_Harry abrió los ojos feliz_- Por qué yo seré la nueva profesora de Transfiguración y McGonagall seguirá sólo como directora. Tengo ganas de veros a todos. Besos y abrazos"_

- Vaya! Hermione será el relevo de McGonagall en transformación! -todos los presentes le miraron contentos y varios "oh que bien" se oyeron en la sala.

- Qué! -dijo Ron levantando una ceja-. Eso no sale en el Profeta.

- Supongo que será una noticia más nueva... -pensó Harry-.

- Pobre Hermione, tendrá que soportar a Snape de nuevo -George sonrió-.

- Puede que ahora no será tan duro...-reflexionó Harry, releyendo sin darse cuenta una y otra vez "_no voy a deciros que me asombra_"-.

Siguieron comentando los eventos mientras comían y transmitían la noticia a Molly y Arthur.

Por la tarde, Hermione se vistió acompañada de Snape y fueron rumbo al mar a darse su primer baño en pareja.

En el agua, Hermione, abrazándose a él mientras le rodeaba con las piernas; notaba cuánto se alegraba de estar así con él. Aunque todavía había segundos en los que le parecía imposible estar viviendo eso con su ex profesor de pociones.

- Severus...crees que es pronto para decirles a mis padres nuestro secreto?

- Supongo que sabrán guardar un secreto, no? -ella sonrió y le besó apasionadamente-. Pero nada de visitas a casa de los suegros de momento por favor...-dijo algo más nervioso, sabiendo que entre ellos había una diferencia de edad visible y temía de cualquier opinión que no fuera la suya-.

- Claro...-le besó el cuello-. Y...Harry?

- Qué! -se apartó para mirarla- Potter?

- Sabes que es mi mejor amigo...Y sabe guardar secretos. Él y Ginny puede que sean a los únicos que se lo pueda confiar...

- Está bien...-la abrazó pensativo-.

- Gracias -le volvió a besar y su lengua se movió desesperada dentro de la boca del mago para hacer que se relajara y disfrutara tanto como ella-.

En su despacho, Minerva hablaba con Albus de lo acontecido.

- Así que por sus ojos y sus manos...-meditó el mago-. Vaya.

- Qué piensas?

- Nada...Esperaremos a 1 de septiembre para comprobarlo querida. -la directora levantó una ceja y refunfuñó por las cavilaciones del mago y lo poco que quería compartir con ella-.

**FIN**

**Pero tranquilas, habrá epílogo! Y os gustará! Minerva, Ron y algunos más aparecerán. ;)**

**Review?**

**Besos!**


	15. Epílogo 1 de septiembre

**Epílogo**

**1 de septiembre.**

De la chimenea de la directora aparecieron dos figuras, los dos profesores que empezarían ese nuevo año en Hogwarts; Severus Snape y Hermione Granger. A la directora le hizo abrir los ojos ver a ambos llegar juntos y desde su mesa les miró acercarse.

- Buenos días Minerva -saludo el mago seguido de la joven-.

- Bue. Buenos días...vaya! Los dos a la vez? -encima de la animaga el retrato de Albus presenciaba la escena-.

- Buenos días queridos -repuso el viejo mago incorporándose en la silla que había dentro del retrato-. Qué alegría veros de nuevo.

- Gracias profesor Dumbledore -se apresuró a decir Hermione y miró al suelo-.

Minerva se levantó y les ofreció asiento delante de ella. Pensando en qué podía estar pasando, algo en el ambiente le era raro.

- Bien. Severus, tú ya sabes el procedimiento...-dijo esperando por si el mago quería evadir aquella reunión, pero pasaron tres segundos y el mago no se levantó- Así que...señorita Granger -la miró a ella- Como ya sabrá esta noche llegaran los alumnos, usted será la encargada de distribuir a algunos alumnos por sus casas, me acompañará en el proceso para prepararla...

- Muy bien directora. La verdad directora..hay algo que me gustaría exponerles.

Dumbledore se inclinó todavía más y Minerva levantó su fina ceja.

- Algo en referencia a nuestro puesto como profesores de Hogwarts. -Ese "nuestro" hizo contener el aliento de la animaga que miró a Snape-.

- Sí Minerva...-se limitó a decir él-.

- Y bien señorita Granger? Qué es? -preguntó intrigado Dumbledore desde su posición, haciendo saltar de su silla a la directora y girarse a mirarlo-.

- Sí...algún problema querida? -sugirió ésta-.

- Bueno, eso es lo que nos gustaría saber. -respondió Hermione y siguió hablando- Verá...como sabrán -miró a Albus- Este verano encontré al profesor Snape y durante el verano...nos enamoramos -dijo rápidamente sin evitar sonrojarse-.

- Qué? -la directora no pudo reprimirse el monosílabo que le salió disparado de la boca-.

- Cálmate Minerva. -repuso Dumbledore mirando a Snape y a ella con una sonrisa- Continúe señorita Granger.

- Eh...Bueno, sabemos que las normas en Hogwarts prohíben las relaciones entre profesores. -Snape miró con determinación a la directora y al cuadro-.

- Sí, eso es verdad...-meditó Albus- Y Severus, con lo inteligente que eres...me extraña que no hayas encontrado la solución para eso. -le miró por encima de sus gafas-.

- Cómo dice? -contestó pausadamente Snape-.

- Un momento! Albus! Qué...es que nadie tiene en cuenta que yo soy la directora? -miró a Dumbledore levantándose de su sitio- Sí, no me mires así! -hubo un silencio- Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer? Romper las normas?

- Minerva...-la voz calmada del ex director sonó- Creo que nuestros profesores quieren pedirnos algo. Me equivoco?

- Oh ya, no me digas...

- Queremos saber si podría haber una posibilidad...-dijo la joven vencida-.

- Hay muchas posibilidades señorita Granger...-se anticipó de nuevo en responder Albus y Minerva se mordió el labio. Todavía no asimilaba que de lo qué estaban discutiendo era que Hermione y Snape estaban juntos!-. No habéis pensado en esas otras posibilidades? -miró a Snape y después a Hermione-.

- Sí. Lo hemos pensado -se atrevió a responder el mago-.

- En ese caso me parece que la posibilidad que estáis pidiendo es la menos acertada. -las tres frentes de los presentes se arrugaron meditando-. Minerva...-ésta le miró- Crees que Hogwarts podría prestar esa ayuda a quienes lo necesitan, verdad? Yo creo que nuestros profesores deberían probar vivir separados para comprobar qué es lo mejor para ellos.

- Pero qué! -se levantó Snape-.

- Severus! -Hermione le cogió de la maga e hizo que se sentara-.

Dumbledore se aguantó una sonrisa al ver que de verdad la amaba, y Minerva se sorprendió de verles interactuar así.

- Profesores...-dijo la directora- Creo conveniente, y esta es mi decisión -miró a Dumbledore victoriosa- Que de ahora en adelante eviten dar muestras de afecto en público. Por lo demás, no les prohíbo, y por tanto pueden seguir manteniendo su relación dentro del castillo. De todos modos, no estaría mal que buscaran otra alternativa... -sonrió un poco- Pueden irse.

Ambos magos, algo perturbados salieron del despacho. Snape refunfuñó todo el camino, haciendo ondear su capa negra.

- Pedir ayuda en Hogwarts...pedir ayuda...ts...

- Severus déjalo ya. Al menos no nos han despedido...

- Claro, cualquiera encuentra ahora un reemplazo cuando las clases van a comenzar.

Hermione lo cogió del antebrazo y le hizo retroceder para quedar cara a cara. Estaban en un pasillo desierto, ambos con sus túnicas y capas. En ese momento Hermione sintió como un dejà vú. Cuando todavía él era su profesor y ella su alumna. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que después de la guerra estaría con Snape, le habría dicho que estaba hechizado o loco. Sonrió al mirarle y juntó sus manos. Se acercó a él y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios poniéndose un poco de puntillas.

- Tsk tsk...un pie en el castillo y sale de nuevo ese genio...-le sonrió casi de forma juguetona-.

Snape levantó una ceja y la miró hipnotizado. Miró al final del pasillo y pudo ver que estaban solos. Maldito viejo, pensaba. Acaso creía que no se atrevía a pedirle a Hermione que se casara con él...? Estaba muy equivocado.

- Has pensado en la otra posibilidad...? -sugirió el mago intentando mostrarse firme-.

Hermione se puso roja. Sí, la verdad era que a medida que el verano finalizaba, había pensado en la posibilidad de casarse con él. No perdía nada por probarlo...y ahora que Hogwarts casi les "obligaba" a aceptar la posibilidad de casarse, se había puesto algo nerviosa. No pensaba que Snape reaccionara justo ahí, en ese momento. Era algo improvisado, raro para un hombre como él.

- Sí, claro que lo he pensado...-agachó la cabeza para después mirarle con ojos que hablaban solos-.

Snape, a finales del verano, comprendió que quería estar con esa mujer siempre y un día en que Hermione estaba contándole su secreto a Potter y a la joven Weasley, aprovechó y se atrevió a entrar en su cámara de Gringots para recoger uno de sus más preciados bienes.

- Y tú? -dijo ella al ver que el mago parecía meditar mucho-.

- Por supuesto Hermione...-miró de nuevo y no vio a nadie en el pasillo. La miró mientras acariciaba su mano con sus dedos y con la otra mano sacó su varita haciendo aparecer de la nada un caja pequeña de terciopelo negro que flotó delante de los ojos de la joven-.

Hermione reconoció qué podía contener aquella caja y su corazón se alteró. Oh dios, lo iba a hacer! No se esperaba eso ahora. Soltó la mano de Snape y cogió la caja con sus dos manos. La miró y sonrió de pura felicidad, sus ojos buscaron los del mago y éste, sin dejar de mirarla, cogió la caja de entre sus manos y la cogió con las suyas. De pie, enfrente de ella, le abrió la caja, revelando un anillo de oro blanco con un cristal tallado en forma de P en el centro rodeado de pequeños diamantes negros, era precioso y parecía antiguo.

- Severus...-contuvo el aliento y las lágrimas- Es...precioso...

- Pertenece a mi familia, la P es por el apellido de mi madre...-dijo sabiendo que ella ya lo habría intuido, mientras sacaba el anillo de su caja y la cerraba-. Es...-la miró- Es tu anillo de compromiso si me aceptas Hermione Granger. Eres la mujer de mi vida...

La joven se tiró a sus brazos y beso sus labios. Al despegarse le miró radiante de felicidad.

- Sí, acepto. Acepto! -el mago cogió la mano de la joven y con delicadeza introdujo el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular-.

Para concluir con aquel mágico momento, Snape agitó su varita susurrando y un pájaro plateado voló al rededor de ambos. Hermione abrió los ojos fascinada al ver la nueva forma del patronus de Snape, una alondra. Y siguió sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Se miraron y Snape abrazó a la joven mientras volvían a besarse con todo el amor posible. Snape se separó con una sonrisa cínica. Oh, oh-pensó ella.

- Severus...qué?

- Espera...-se giró y fue decidido a entrar de nuevo al despacho de la directora, que se levantó al verle entrar-.

- Severus querías algo más?

- Sí directora, verá, hemos cambiado de opinión. Creo que sería conveniente avisar a los alumnos durante la cena, de que la señorita Granger y yo estamos comprometidos. -Albus abrió los ojos- Así que será mejor que se acostumbren a vernos juntos antes de la boda. -miró a Albus- Contento, Albus?

- Oh, mucho querido.

Minerva seguía atónita.

- Vaya!...felicidades a los dos! Me alegro por ambos Severus -dijo la irlandesa con un cordial abrazo-.

El mago aguantando una sonrisa de pura felicidad, hizo una reverencia rápida y sin decir nada más, salió del despacho-.

- Vaya...no pensé que sería tan rápido. De verdad, este Severus...no deja nunca de sorprenderme. -repuso Dumbledore con voz queda mientras McGonagall se sentaba de nuevo con dificultad en su silla con la boca medio abierta-.

- Esto me parece de locos Albus! Pero a la vez me alegra saber que ese pobre hombre haya empezado a vivir de verdad. Confío que la señorita Granger le dará toda la dulzura que necesitaba.

- Sí sí...ahora espero que no tarden mucho en hacerme abuelo.

- Pero qué dices? Abuelo tú?

- Cómo si lo fuera Minerva...-repuso suavemente el mago y la sala se quedó en silencio-.

Snape y Hermione tomaron sus aposentos y llegó la hora en que los alumnos llegaban a Hogwarts y Hermione estaba entre los profesores encargados de recibirlos. Hermione que sabía que Harry vendría a ver a Snape, después de que éste eludiera verle durante el verano; estaba nerviosa por revelarles que estaba comprometida. Con el corazón agitado durante todo el día, y enfrascaba en la búsqueda de los nombres de alumnos que no conocía, no reparó en que Harry Potter se acercaba seguido de Ron Weasleay y Ginny Weasley.

Cuando los tres se pararon con sus sonrisas delante de la joven para llamar su atención, esta se quedó de piedra unos segundos, después pestañeó y miró a Harry con cara de "_Qué hace Ron aquí y porqué no me has dicho nada!_", éste agachó la cabeza.

- Hola chicos! -por fin saludó acercándose a darles un abrazo- Yo...me alegro de veros...lo siento, esto es terrible -dijo mirando unos metros a su derecha para ver que McGonagall la llamaba- Lo siento...supongo que os veré después de cenar...-y de inmediato pensó en que todo el mundo iba a enterarse de su compromiso esa noche. Claro que Snape había conocido a los padres de Hermione al final del verano y también sabían de las normas de Hogwarts. Pero obviamente, no había tenido tiempo de decirles nada a sus mejores amigos.-

- No te preocupes Hermione -sonrió la joven Weasley-.

Snape, desde la torre de astronomía, hizo una media sonrisa. Se moría de ganas de ver la cara de bobo que se le quedaría a Weasley al enterarse de la verdad. Incluso cómo reaccionaría Potter al saber que darían un paso más adelante en su relación. Haciendo ondear su capa salió de ahí bajando por las escaleras hasta llegar al gran comedor.

Después de que los alumnos tomaran asiento, los de primero esperaban a que McGonagall fuera a pronunciar sus nombres. Se sentó en la mesa de profesores y vio que esta vez, sería Granger quien hiciera el procedimiento y el discurso sería parte de la directora.

Una vez cada alumno fue asignado a una casa, Snape reparó en que los tres visitantes se habían sentado en su antigua mesa Gryffindor. Qué conmovedor...resopló y volvió a sonreír sabiendo lo que les esperaba. Hermione tomó lugar en la mesa al lado del profesor de pociones y la directora hizo presentación de su nuevo cargo en la escuela como profesora de Transformación y futura jefa de la casa Gryffindor, lo cual hizo sonreír a Hermione.

- Bien...-la gente aplaudió- Calma..silencio! -los aullidos fueron cesando- También hay otra novedad dentro de nuestra plantilla...-Harry y los demás asomaron las cabezas en alto- Dos de nuestros profesores han pasado a estar comprometidos. -Todo el mundo abrió la boca esperando saber de quienes hablaba- Me alegra mucho comunicarles que nuestra profesora Hermione Granger pasará a ser dentro de poco a profesora Hermione Snape.

El comedor quedó pasmado en silencio durante unos segundos, los cuales fueron eternos para Hermione que se puso como un tomate. De golpe se oyeron aplausos, no supieron quien había empezado, pero poco a poco todo el mundo estaba aplaudiendo y gritando ovaciones para la pareja. Snape se giró a mirarla y cogió su mano por debajo de la mesa. Hermione le devolvió la mirada y se besaron.

Los aplausos sacudieron el momento y Ronald Weasley se había desplomado encima de la mesa dando un fuerte golpe. La noticia le había impactado, eso seguro; sonrió Snape victorioso.

**12 años después.**

- Elisabeth Snape! No quiero verte ayudar al señor Potter ni una vez más, entendido? -dijo el profesor de pociones a su hija de 10 años viendo cómo ella y el hijo de Harry Potter compartían mesa en su clase-.

- Sí profesor...-respondió ésta vagamente ocultando una sonrisa, su madre ya la había hablado del carácter que podría tener su padre en clase. Miró a Severus y le guiñó un ojo para que se tranquilizara- Tranquilo, de momento no se ha comido a ningún alumno...

Severus Potter miraba al gran héroe del que tanto había oído hablar siempre y con el que había compartido algunos días de su vida. Siempre creyó que era el hombre que más conseguía intimidarlo. De golpe las puertas se abrieron y la profesora Snape entró en el aula para colocarse al lado de la silla del profesor.

- Severus, mañana tenemos que ir a cenar a casa de Harry, ya tienes el regalo para su aniversario de bodas? -el mago hizo una mueca-

- Claro...-miró a su hija y Hermione le siguió la mirada-.

- Es su primer año, espero que te portes bien. Y que no quites muchos puntos de mi casa. -era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor-. Ni de la tuya...-sonrió al mirar al joven Severus Potter que al final, pertenecía a la casa Slytherin-.

- Sí...pero odio que sea tan buena como tú...-miró cómo su hija le susurraba algo al pequeño Severus y suspiró rendido-.

- Shh...Ya hablaremos con Elisabeth en privado si quieres, señor gruñón. -Snape no pudo reprimir una honda sonrisa. Se levantó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Al separarse vieron que la clase les estaba mirando-.

- Es que no tienen trabajo? -inquirió el mago y Hermione sonrió-.

- Hasta luego mi amor...-la joven salió y le sonrió una vez más mientras cerraba la puerta del aula-.

Severus Snape se sentó en su silla complacido con la vida que tenía. Miró a su hija de ojos melados y pelo oscuro, con la nariz de su madre; menos mal, pensó. Sonrió y se quedó en el limbo unos segundos. Ella y Hermione eran su vida, y ya no necesitaba nada más.

**FIN **

**OOOooooooh!... Último Review, chicas? ;)**

**Muchas Gracias! Esos 100 reviews no se olvidan! Gracias a: Sevmione23 por tu apoyo y gentileza; MamaShmi, por estar siempre alerta; Patybenededmalfoy, por su persistencia; Alexza Snape, por mostrar su energía; Kuka Snape, por estar alerta y conseguir sorprenderte; Lina Snape, Herla King, Brenkis, CrazyMissSunshine; por leer de una tacada todos mis ff de HP, Carmen, Raygranger, Desvario, Hakate Nabiki, por tus buenas cavilaciones; Ayra20, Vale (eres una rickmaníaca verdad?), Jisi Snape, Always Severus, Minerva91, Paladium y todos los anónimos que se han mojado y han dejado su review! Os lo agradezco a todas! Y también por poneros el ff como fav. Gracias a todas! **

**Besoss!**


End file.
